Oak Trees and Acorns
by FashionFable
Summary: KakaGai and GaiKaka; Takes place after Shippuuden 241 and Rock Lee Ninja Pals episode 4. Kakashi tells Yamato, Ebisu and Aoba that Gai's dick is the size of an acorn (when he was a boy). Gai is not happy and challenges a sexually deprived Kakashi to a duel for his honour. Smut and hilarity ensues.
1. Acorns

**NOTES:  
** =I don't own Naruto nor its characters. I do own this fic.  
=This is Yaoi. That means M/M, slash, gay, butt sex and sometimes, "What the fuck am I reading?"  
=Don't like, don't read. Like? Please read and review :)  
=Most of the crazy reactions are with the Japanese expressions in my head but I will type them in English (like Gai's crazy sounds lol).I am open to constructive criticism. If you like the story, comment. =Once again, made for Kakashi-Shishio of Yaoi-Con and Bishie-Con, again it was kinda made to make him cringe. He likes KakaIru and I am a brat.

="Gai-chan" Gay men often address their lover as "chan" instead of "kun/san" in private and use the later in public. This is intentional though Kakashi is probably teasing Gai with it the same way he addresses Sasuke as "kun."

 **SUMMARY:**  
=Takes place after Shippuuden 241 and Rock Lee Ninja Pals Episode 4. The last punch line is a tribute to Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals, aka a ripped line from Episode 4.  
=Kakashi tells Yamato, Ebisu and Aoba that Gai's dick is the size of an acorn (when he was a boy). Gai is not happy and challenges a sexually deprived Kakashi to a duel for his honour. Smut and hilarity ensues. Yaoi. Now with more Yaoi action! This is 5 chapters and will have a sequel called Splinters.

 **SEQUEL:**  
=Splinters will be more explicit and probably will only be readable on Ao3. rules and all right?  
=Originally posted at Ao3 under the same pseud/name, FashionFable or Narutard. Sequel is planned but not finalized.  
=There is also another fic with a long name featuring Rock Lee / Sai. I may bring it here. This series' name is, "Well, That Was Awkward!"

 **APOLOGIES:**  
=To my fans of Magic Merc and At the End of a Long Escape, I am not dead. Had no internet for a year and a lot going on but I am planning to return with a bit of a re-write, etc. I will hopefully finish it soon since it was a serial.

* * *

 **Well, That Was Awkward! Presents: Oaks and Acorns**

* * *

"Kakashi! My Eternal Rival," Gai cried, "That was mean." Tears streamed down his face. Kakashi continued to read Icha Icha as he strolled down Konoha's streets, right past the man pointing a finger straight at him in his path. The spandex clad mop head turned and struck an angry pose. "Oi! Rival! I challenge you to a duel for the sake of my honour!" This time, the silver haired jounin paused. After a brief moment he sighed, snapping his book closed and placed it in his pocket. He turned his head ever so slightly to face Gai.  
"What is it now Gai…" He froze when he saw the look on Gai's face. "Gai?" Gai grunted back in frustration then read the syllables of his rival's name dramatically with rage.  
"Kaka-shi!" Kakashi stiffened again, hoping the gathering crowd didn't notice. He shrugged. Since when did Gai's shenanigans draw a crowd anymore? What was Gai babbling about now?  
"That's my name." Oh shit. Kakashi's brain caught up with what Gai said. A duel for Gai's honour? That was new. Gai could only be angry about one thing. He never truly got angry at Kakashi, not since they became rivals. Gai was dramatic, yes. Intense? Always. Violently angry in the middle of the streets? Never. Kakashi was so lost in thought he didn't even notice when Gai had come closer, pointing his finger nearly right onto Kakashi's nose.

"You have insulted my manhood in front of our esteemed peers and I have not forgotten!"

"Wait, you mean when I came out to your distress signal and…" A hand was suddenly on the back of his head and another over his mouth as Konoha's wild green beast was suddenly pressed to his back.  
"Oi! Kakashi! You…! Keep it down!" Kakashi stiffened once more, glancing over his shoulder. Damn. Gai was on Kakashi's blind side. Usually he respectfully stayed on in Kakashi's line of sight. Kakashi swore he heard Aoba and Ebisu chuckling in the crowd. More like cackling. He would deal with them later. Kakashi gave a sharp nod to concede and Gai released him. This was one hell of a strange situation. For Gai to demand silence and be quick enough to get behind him? Well, the wild green beast must be pissed! All because Gai refused to believe Kakashi was not an imposter on a mission, forcing him to give up Gai's deepest childhood secret. Kakashi wanted to giggle even now like a schoolgirl. Okay okay, it was funny and totally worth pissing Gai off. Now that Gai wasn't occupied with a mission or seasick though, this came back to kick him in the ass.

"What a drag." Shikamaru strolled by, hands behind his head and his best friend, Chouji, munching chips, no less, in tow. "Get a load of this pissing contest." Kakashi barely held in his laughter now. That boy was definitely a genius! He figured this out pretty quickly. Gai slapped his hands to Kakashi's mouth again. What a drag indeed. Gai stared daggers at Shikamaru, who continued to ignore them, before considering releasing Kakashi. He could feel Kakashi trembling with repressed laughter. He released Kakashi only to pound a fist on his head like a hammer, making his eyes bulge out of his head. When Kakashi stayed silent and a fight didn't break out, the gathering crowd dispersed. Normally the citizens of Konoha ignored the antics between these two but drama and gossip was always a number one priority, especially with Kakashi being considered the next Hokage. Kakashi slouched, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked down the road to the training fields.

"Well," Kakashi sighed, "I guess we should hit a training field and settle this. I can see this is a private matter." Private. Privates. Gai's privates as a boy, well, was the size of an acorn That;s the big secret that only Kakashi would know. Why he even looked as a kid? Morbid curiousity? He tried not to laugh again. Just for good measure he added, "Perhaps the forest." Now he really was chuckling darkly. The forest. With oak trees, which produced acorns. Wood. Lots of wood. Something Gai was certainly lacking. Gai's jaw dropped and steam came out of his ears.  
"Kakashi! You are so cold!" He finger pointed again, "This is not hip or cool! How very unyouthful!"

Just then, Lee ran over, for once out of breath, "Gai-sensei!" I heard there was a disturbance in the village. I was resting after my training but ran over as fast as I could!" Kakashi visibly gulped. One wild, angry, green beast was enough to handle. At least he could, hopefully, sweet talk Gai and get himself out of this. Gai's dutifully devoted, beloved student however; Lee was not the type to kill anyone but mock his sensei and that all changed.

"Everything is fine, Lee!" Kakashi scratched the back of his neck nervously, then launched himself behind Gai, pushing him forward to the fields, running as fast as he could with Gai's feet still planted on the floor. "Let's go to our private challenge!" He really hoped Lee got the key word there, seriously. This would be the death of him. Kakashi moved so fast he didn't even think to flicker them away with a shunshin! Lee stared at the pair for a moment of consideration as they disappeared over the horizon.

"Yosh! I wish Neji would be so impassioned by our rivalry!" Neji and Tenten had just caught up to Lee and Lee looked hopeful at the suddenly enraged byakugan user. Neji took a deep breath before yelling a reply to Lee,  
"Hell no!"

* * *

A crow flew by overhead.

Aho-aho! Idiot! Idiot!

* * *

Kakashi and Gai faced each other in the woods. They had agreed to scout the area and set traps to alert them of any stray genin, for privacy of course. Now all they had to do was talk. Kakashi didn't want to face Gai in this mood. Kami forbid Gai open Seven Gates! Kakashi liked real challenges but that was way too much between friends and he could see it happening. Gai was just itching to open a can of whoop ass today. Kakashi could swear he saw Gai's skin actually crawl with the nervous twitching going on in his muscles. Tension was flowing off of Gai in waves of Killer Intent.

Kakashi followed Gai's death glare to a squirrel gathering it's winter preserves. He really was still trying not to laugh, er, be murdered by Gai. The cute, bushy animal was looking to bury its acorn in the same hole as walnuts and Kakashi just lost his shit right there, falling to the ground in laughter. "Oooooo!" Gai made that funny noise of horrified shock as he steamed with anger. Kakashi couldn't help but clutch his gut as he lost his breath laughing harder. Even the fear of believably certain death couldn't stop him. He weakly clutched a kunai from his pocket, knowing he couldn't summon a defensive chidori in this state. Kami knew he would need it now! It tumbled from his fingers clumsily. Gai got straight to the point. He dropped his vest to the ground in a heap followed by his spandex unitard. Kakashi straightened and sat up at the sound of a zipper being violently opened. What the hell was Gai up to!? This was a bit much, even for Maito Gai!

"See!?" Gai bellowed, "Ah-huh!? This acorn has become a mighty oak!" He gestured to his cock with both hands, cupping his balls and giving his collective privates a few bounces. He knew Kakashi was larger than him as a boy but fuck it, he needed to prove this! Kakashi was going to see how youthful yet mature Gai had become!  
"Is that your challenge? I mean, your jounin 'bells' are nice but, seriously Gai. Not much has changed since you were a boy," Kakashi pointed and laughed again, falling over to the floor while clutching his stomach. "Really, what the hell!" He couldn't stop chuckling darkly now. Gai squatted in front of him, presenting his, what Kakashi could only call, boyhood! Kakashi rolled on his back. He hadn't laughed so hard in a long time and he was pretty sure his previous victim was Tenzou. That made for some tough competition but Gai won out as best laugh of the year.

Suddenly, Gai pinned Kakashi, shoving him roughly to the floor with a roar. He climbed over hi opponent's chest, butt naked and straddled him with a serious expression. Gai growled with a pout, panting with frustration as he willed himself to calm down. With a thrust he presented himself to Kakashi for examination. Kakashi gasped with shock and straightened, ever so thankful he wore a mask! Gai's walnut and acorn, or nuts respectively, bounced in Kakashi's face! He was presenting himself like a prized kill after a week of starvation! Kakashi really wished he had a nutcracker on him. He debated giving Gai a headbutt but this was just so wrong. He suddenly wished he had signed a summoning contact with squirrels instead of dogs. Where the fuck was that squirrel? Kakashi wanted the distraction right now!

"Gai!?" All laughter was gone now. Gai pushed him back to the floor roughly again as Kakashi tried to pull himself from the kunai pinning him. He had to admit, Gai was less hairy than he expected. He had never really noticed before. His eyes followed the trail of soft, black curls up to Gai's belly button. With a gulp and a narrowing of eyes, Kakashi looked up at the brute. It was a bit hard to stay angry at such nice, perky nipples watching him back. Those rippling muscles on a smooth, tanned skin was an added bonus. Kami-sama!  
"Kakashi! I will show you I am no longer a boy! I am a man now!"Gai growled, "I challenge your manhood!"  
"Okay, okay, Gai!" Kakashi shoved at Gai but Gai wouldn't be moved. He couldn't help but stare at Gai's now much larger acorn but an acorn nonetheless! He sobered quickly. "Fine Gai. You know it's fall now, right? I really don't see you winning." Gai gave him another wide eyed, tight lipped, angry look and then narrowed his eyes with a grunt. He reached into his kunai pouches and slammed two down forcefully, one on either side of Kakashi's shoulders, pinning him to the floor by the fabric of his shirt. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.  
"I just got this uniform." They glared daggers, Kakashi mindful of how close Gai's junk was to his face. Gai ignored Kakashi's flare of killer intent. Kakashi raised an eyebrow with curiosity, scowl still in his face as Gai reached a hand down to his own parts and took hold. Time seemed to stand still and the forest was suddenly too silent.  
"Watch me, rival." Gai pressed a hand to Kakashi's chest, wrapping his fingers around his shoulder to hold him down firmly. Kakashi's eyes went up in shock before quickly narrowing to anger and mistrust once more.

"I'm sure there are laws against this, Gai. I'm pretty sure this is sexual assault." Kakashi stayed very still as Gai began to stroke with his index and thumb. He attempted to move his arms to push Gai off when Gai's eyes fluttered closed, but Gai readjusted himself to pin his arms down. Kakashi could feel Gai's body heat through his chest and abdomen in contrast to the cold, damp, forest floor beneath them. The leaves had began to change and the floor was dense with soft cedar branches and maple leaves. Kakashi's eye automatically tracked the movement of the squirrel.

The hand on his chest gently slid up his neck and then ghosted over his mask. His chin was then roughly tugged back to face Gai. Gai looked deeply into Kakashi's eyes for a moment as his stroking became more vigorous. Kakashi couldn't help but gaze at Gai's effort rather than maintaining eye contact. Gai seemed just fine with the arrangement. Kakashi wiggled his hips uncomfortably as he felt an unwelcome stirring in his own groin. Gai's fingers quickly became two and then four as his acorn did impressively grow to a branch. Kakashi stiffened at the sight, looking up to see Gai's determined face in concentration. The raven's eyes rolled back. His head feel back and mouth opened slightly with a gasp. Kakashi blushed, becoming angry at himself for being so aroused from this. He couldn't let Gai know he was winning. "Wait," Kakashi looked around nervously, "What is this challenge again?" Interrupting Gai usually threw the big oaf off his game but it seemed Gai was having a zen moment with himself.

Kakashi's uneasiness faded into intense arousal as somethng in his abdomin began to coil, like a spool of thread being tightly coiled, pleasantly pulling his cock along for the agonizing ride. Only now realized his own fingers snaking over his pants to stroke himself. He had only meant to adjust himself more comfortably, to hide his arousal. Gai ignored Kakashi for once, with a smug smirk that said, "How do you like this, rival?" Gai ran his fingers through his own hair, his bangs brushing back from his face. Sweat beaded on his brow as his hips began to thrust, grinding smoothly over Kakashi's chest and nipples. His eyes fluttered open with another grunt as he stared down at Kakashi once more through his dark eyelashes. Kakashi actually found him quite handsome without that stupid mop in the way. Now Kakashi as Gai picked up speed. He squeezed himself and really began to pump now, matching Gai's movements. Gai allowed it. Kakashi's head fell back to the damp forest floor. He held in his groans, hiding his pleasure by looking away and forcing himself to be still. He tried to stop stroking and failed, giving into the need to release!

Gai finally spoke, his loud voice startling Kakashi, interrupting his own zen moment! Damn, he was so fucking close! "You see, my rival?" Gai straightened up slightly, giving Kakashi room to breathe. He placed his hands on either side of Kakashi's head and angled his pelvis up to show off his new and improved self. Kakashi's eyes shot up to Gai's face. After a moment, Kakashi gasped for air. He hasn't realized he was holding his breath. His hand stilled. The friction was too much and yet not enough, especially when Gai's warmth left him. Wait, what?

"Gai." He scowled at the madman, "Just what the fuck are we doing?" Wait, we!? "What are you doing!" The both paused for a moment. Yeah and why are you stopping. Fuck!? What the fuck am I doing!? Fuck!  
"I believe I am winning, rival! Unless you can prove your manhood is more impressive than my beautiful wild beast! I am stronger than you in more than just muscle and taijutsu! Ahahahaha!" Gai roared that big, macho laugh that usually drove Kakashi nuts. Right now though, the deep vibrato just turned him on more.  
"Oh it's 'beastly' alright." Kakashi countered again. Kakashi sighed and looked away, this time more mindful of the squirrel as it stuffed the acorn in its cheeks suggestively. He really hated squirrels now. Gai lowered himself once again, this time on Kakashi's abdomen. Gai slipped a hand behind himself, reaching between them to Kakashi's waistband.

"Oi, do you have performance pressure, Kakashi?" He sing-songed and wrapped his fingers around Kakashi's aching member. I'll help you compete rival!" Kakashi groaned, half in annoyance and half from those long, calloused fingers firmly bringing him back to crescendo. Gai was dense. Couldn't he feel how hard Kakashi was? Kakashi bit his lip under the mask, gathering his self control like it was an S-rank forbidden jutsu! His hips thrust against his will, his cock straining with agony! He could feel Gai's thumb slick with Kakashi's own pre-cum. He growled internally. Gai's callouses must really be something if Gai couldn't feel this. No, this couldn't go on! No, no! Why did it have to feel so fucking good? How did Gai get so skilled in this? Stop, Gai. His brain was screaming as the world spun and became darker. Stop it, I'm going to-! Fuck, Gai is going to make me-! Kakashi instinctively pressed his fingers into Gai's shoulders and shoved at him again. "Get off, Gai." I mean, off of me! Not off with me! "Get the fuck off of me!" Gai's monster brows raised as Gai froze. Kakashi looked away. The confusion and hurt in Gai's deep brown eyes cut through him like a knife. Kakashi brought up a knee between them to kick him off with his foot. Gai gasped as he fell backwards and Kakashi shot up. He didn't know Kakashi was so flexible! Gai recovered quickly, trying to reach for the kunai with concern. Kakashi mistook the movement as Gai's fingers grasped Kakashi's now torn shirt. They wrestled, their pelvises meeting roughly in the scramble. He pressed his own feet forward and kicked the kunai out of their way as Kakashi dragged him up to stand. Their pelvises met uncomfortably once more and he dragged Gai up to his full height. Or was it comfortably? He stared up at Gai, meaning to stare down. Curse the brute's height.

"What the fuck, Gai!" Kakashi could feel both of their hardness press together, chests heaving, abdomen pressing against each other. His thigh pressed between Gai's, his knee again Gai's crotch, holding him hostage in case he though to fight back. Gai scrambled to get his footing as Kakashi slid a hand to his throat, twisting roughly, raising the dense warrior off his feet. Gai suddenly became defensive, throwing his full weight backwards and twisting them to land on Kakashi. Kakashi lost his grip on Gai's smooth skin and fell beneath Gai, twisting to land on his stomach. The beast held him down with all his force. "I am not letting you go until you accept my challenge! You consented to the challenge, did you not?" Kakashi squeaked as he felt Gai's cock press between his ass cheeks during the struggle. He bucked to push Gai off but he only felt it press further right where he wanted it. Wanted it? Fuck! Not now. Kakashi dug his fingers of one of his hands into the back of Gai's, clawing with his nails, bucking him off with his back. With the other hand, he grasped Gai's wrist, pulling him, drawing him nearer, pressing his cheek to Gai's bicep. He brushed his lips against the inside of Gai's elbow and held in a breath. He faltered a few times from the pleasant feeling and warmth of the man above him. He just couldn't stay angry enough at Gai after that fucking hand job. He just wanted more of those hands on his skin. Fucking sexy Gai! He groaned angrily, seething in fury. Kami! It had been so long since the last time he allowed himself to get into a position like this with anyone, not since way before he left anbu. It felt so good but it was so wrong. Only because it was Gai, his rival, his best friend! Yet if he closed his eyes and submitted, he could enjoy this. The fact that it was Gai, his familiar warmth, the feel of his youthful chakra bursting with passion, only enhanced the pressure building within him, so close to explode! He looked toward the kunai once more and Gai pressed all his weight to Kakashi, pinning his arms to the floor. Kakashi glanced up, seeing Gai's genuine fear. His best friend's eyes pleaded for him to surrender and end the argument! This had gone way too far in every possible way. Kakashi stilled for a moment, pursing his lips. He couldn't fight Gai like this, not so aroused with his cock burying into the softened ground and Gai's not-so acorn-like cock hitting him in his sweet spot. He was angry, his adrenaline was pumping, he was horny as hell! With a heavy sigh and Gai's arms lovingly embracing him, ready to scoop him up and bring him to his feet he surrendered.

"I concede. Now get the fuck off." Kakashi bucked again and gasped harshly. He cursed himself for letting that one slip as he fought to catch his breath. Gai relaxed suddenly, pausing for a moment of consideration. He then rolled himself off the smaller jounin. Kakashi stayed there with his cheek laying in the dirt, looking away from Gai as he dealt with his shame, willing his erection away. In challenging him for his honour, Gai was close to taking his own. Kakashi liked the feel of those strong, calloused hands tugging roughly at his skin. That cock sliding against his ass, the heat pressing against him deeply. He wanted it so badly. He wanted to cry he was so ashamed of his attraction to his loudmouth of a friend.

"Kakashi, did I hurt you?" Gai reached for him with concern. Kakashi stared daggers at that squirrel again. He wanted to punch Gai now that their moods had swapped. He just couldn't. He allowed Gai to run those thick, warm hands over him for injuries, repressing a sigh as he tried not to lean into the touch.  
"Just my pride." Kakashi grumbled, and perhaps his self control and sense of self. He couldn't feel angry when Gai straddled him and began to massage his back and shoulders.  
"Hey," he said softly, "I'm fine, Gai, I promise. Why don't we just spar instead of this madness?" Gai stilled a moment.  
"Okay, Kakashi. This competition is not over, though! I will not back off until I know which of us has the larger, stronger manhood." Kakashi now paused. He blushed, hard. He and Gai had been naked millions of times. In the shower at the jounin lounge, at the hot springs, treating each other's injuries on missions, changing clothes. They were like brothers.  
"Seriously. Gai? How many times have you seen my cock?" He decided to challenge Gai's honour for the sake of anger. "Do you want my cock that badly?" When Gai went quiet, Kakashi smiled to himself. A smug grin climbed on his face as the naked Gai finally got the fuck off. He groaned at the lack of heat, the chilly air climbing on his back. How the fuck was Gai not cold? He really was the number one hot blooded jounin. He relaxed as he heard Gai zip back up his spandex unitard. "Damnit, Gai! I was enjoying the massage." Who didn't like a cool down after a long workout? Kakashi got to his feet to face Gai. He pulled out Icha Icha and got to his feet. "You could at least do that for embarrassing me." There Kakashi went again, burrying all of his emotions in his book.  
"Embarrassing you! I embarrassed you!?" Gai's eyes went wide as his finger came up to point at Kakashi. "After what you said to Aoba, Yamato and Ebisu!? Ooooooo!" Gai made that funny noise again as he seethed. "I was a boy then, Kakashi! You… are… cruel!" Kakashi actually flinched this time. He hadn't known Gai would get so emotionally defeated. Nothing shook Gai. He looked away with guilt. The squirrel was finished its job and scurried into a tree. Kakashi felt he should do the same.  
"Gai." He started softly, still looking away, "No matter what I told you that day, you would not believe it was me. You are the one that lost track of our competition, which, by the way," he finally raised his eyes. Gai had his arms crossed over his chest and Gai looked away with a grunt, "I actually remembered the score! I'm sorry, Gai! It was a top secret mission and no one would share that! Besides, who would believe that!? You wear spandex. Everyone in Konoha knows you and Lee get boners when you two work out. No one needs the byakugan to see that!" Kakashi startled himself when he realized he was pointing at "that."

Gai's head snapped back over to him. He pointed his own finger at Kakashi. "Then let's get this over with, Rival. Show me!"  
"What!?" Kakashi startled again.  
"Our challenge, rival! I will not go back on our challenge, believe it!"  
"Oh, now you are quoting Naruto. Yeah, that really makes me stiff." Kakashi glanced down. What do you know, he still had a boner. "Fuck." His body dropped in defeat. "Okay, you got me." He pouted and tried making puppy eyes at Gai. Gai only looked more determined. Kakashi groaned, "Fine! After this, we spar! For re this time!"  
"I accept! Gai put his hands on his hips and smiled. Kakashi was relieved.  
"Do you have to be so smug about this? I mean, you did just violate me!" Kakashi slipped his hands into his waistband.  
"Kakashi!" Gai began to cry. He ran up and hugged Kakashi, making his ribs snap. "I would never do that to you! It was not my intention to violate you! Forgive me!" Kakashi rolled his eyes as he was shaken like a rag doll in the bear hug. The big oaf was a man of honour after and his sincerity never faltered. Kakashi's brand new uniform was now damp from dew, smeared with dirt, torn by kunai, soaked with salty tears and probably had quite a few questionable stains. He was just dying to explain to Anko and Iruka why he needed another, new uniform when he hadn't even left the village yet. Just peachy!

"Well, Gai-kun? Would you put me down? Seriously?" Kakashi patted Gai's head and back gently. When that didn't work, he tapped on Gai's arm to concede, tapping out. Gai snapped out of it, his training reminding him to let go. "I forgive you, Gai." Kakashi's eyes crinkled cutely into a smile, "Let's just get on with this then, okay?" Yeah, before I lose my boner... and this challenge.

* * *

 **Special Thanks:  
** =Thanks for reading and if you love this, please comment and I will respond. I am open to requests and suggestions. Special thanks to every writer whose stuff I have read. Yeah, you over there, thanks! Thanks to everyone reading this too and a special thanks to Kakashi-Shishio, professional cosplayer.  
=If you ever see him at a con, try not to be creepy but say, "Gai-chan says, 'Notice Me Kakashi-Sama!'" Or be creepy, just I am not responsible for your creepiness, k?


	2. Oak Trees

**SUMMARY:**  
Gai and Kakashi resume their pissing contest to prove that Gai measures up to the challenge. Pun intended.  
 **YAOI TERMINOLOGY:**  
 **Seme:** The aggressor in a wrestling match or the top, usually the dominant male; penetrater  
 **Uke:** The receiver of an attack in a wrestling match, or the bottom; penetrated  
 **Seke:** A switch; likes it either way; top or bottom

* * *

Kakashi and Gai moved onto their next pissing contest, a dance off. Gai swapped his workout classics for a more modern mix on his boombox. Kakashi of course copied all of Gai's movements with the Sharingan and made an exact performance, minus the rather questionable pop moves Gai was known for. Gai was a little too enthusiastic over this two-man shinobi boyband for Kakashi's taste. He was very grateful that both of their teams were out for missions. Geting Lee involved would have had a village wild performance.

Gai had a few dance techniques on a scale anywhere from drunken uncle at a wedding, stripper with rent due, impassioned pop singer and drag queen. There really was no inbetween. Right now, Kakashi was beginning to wonder if Gai had too many back to back missions or if weeks of seasickness drove Gai more insane than he already was. The poses Gai struck was nothing new to the ex-anbu. It was typical Gai with all sorts of faces thrown in that make Kakashi cringe. The raw sexuality of Gai's intense dancing however, kept Kakashi mesmerized. He could watch that spandex-clad ass wiggle all day.

When the Jpop swapped to Kpop and English music, Gai got wilder. Kakashi sat on the grass and watched as Gai didn't take a break, conceeding this one. He lost before this contest even began. Kakashi had sent a clone to town for some water and sake. Now he wished he had brought other supplies. Infact, Gai seemed to be doing this on purpose. He swayed and shimmied over for his own share as Kakashi's clone popped away. Slowly, he stripped off his to jounin vest down to the music, opening and closing it. When Kakashi looked back up, Gai hooked his thumbs in his spandex, his vest hanging off his elbows. His unitard came down slowly, clinging to slick, damp skin. Kakashi visibly gulped, still holding his cup of sake in his hand. He bought the bottle to his lips instead of the cup. Magic Mike had nothing on Gai when he began to grind inches from Kakashi's nose.

Kakashi's uncovered eye was still recording Gai's movements buyring them in memory for cold showers at a later date. Gai grinned all cheeky and made Kakashi's eye record him pulling down his the spandex over his hips and bottom, then up again in a strip tease. He turned and bent and worked it for the frozen man who appeared uninterested in all of thise. That jut made gai want to work harder, to be noticed. Oh Kami, again with the pink, yellow-spotted speedo undies! He could see the definition in Gai's abs and chest. Their waist was about the same but where Kakashi's back was a narrow, lithe V, Gai's had a broad chest that came down like a T when it joined his abs. Gai had never seen Kakashi reach for his hataiate so quickly to cover his eye! Usually when Kakashi looked that intense he was uncoverimg the sharingan. Then again, Kakashi hesitated from actually lowering it, like he wanted to record this. Gai smiled to himself with determination. This was good. He had this!

Aware of the attention, Gai shimmied closer, dropping his hataiate from his waist to the floor as he sung along to the song that was playing. He replaced it with the arms of his unitard around his waist instead while still grinding then shimmied down to the floor. He picked up the headband where it lay and swung it around his fingers before suggestively wrapping it around the back of Kakashi's neck and giving a playful shimmy. He droped it on Kakashi's head. Next he took the half bottle of sake that had slipped from Kakashi's fingers. Watching Kakashi visibly gulp, Gai threw his head back, his bangs falling away from his face. He chugged the sake down.

Kakashi watched a drop slip of sake from Gai's lips to slowly train down his tanned neck. His eyes followed the curve of all that toned, bulky muscle so unlike his own. The drop joined others and plsyed on Gai's shimmering, sweaty skin. Gai really was a specimen of health. He had the body of an olympic swimmer. Kakashi nearly forgot why Gai was single. Oh yeah, it would be that Mr. Personality had too much of it to go around and not enough, well, that's how they got here. Kakashi shivered when he thought of what Gai had done before. The way Gai had held Kakashi down and stroked himself to hardness for no reason but to prove his manhood, supposedly. Those rough, calloused hands on his shoulders and back, across his abs as they wrestled had felt so sinfully delicious. Why hadn't their scuffles gotten him so worked up for Gai before? Oh because Gai was utterly ridiculous on a good day. Gai was an exhibitionist in all aspects of life and it honestly seemed like he either had no concept of shame or just didn't give a shit. Kakashi's two best friends were like night and day. Tenzou was quiet, reserved and maybe too mindful of others. Gai was, well, Gai. Kakashi frowned as his mind came back to reality and Gai swayed his ass up and out, standing up again.

"No wait, Gai! That's sake not water!" He reached his hand up to grab the bottle but Gai pulled it away, giving a stern look before chugging the last of the bottle. He maintained eye contact as he swallowed the last of it, then passed it back. Gai just put his hands on his hips and laughed incredulously. He leaned over Kakashi with a big grin.

"Rival! It is time we spar!" Kakashi straightened with a shake of his head."

Right right, okay." He raised an eyebrow at Gai. "So was that not an indirect kiss? As boy's we'd be screaming right now." Gai had already turned and was headed to their previous spot. He paused before reaching down to change the radio station.

"Well Kakashi," he sighed, "We are no longer boys. You are to be hokage and I am to no longer be your rival."  
"Wait Gai, it's not like we have to stop that." Kakashi smiled softly and Gai pursed his lips. He would never surpass Kakashi now but maybe that no longer mattered.

"It's alright, Kakashi." He came up to Kakashi and offered a hand up, "I may no longer be your eternal rival but I will always be your eternal friend." He smiled that big glittery grin and when he finished pulling Kakashi up he made that nice-guy pose, his thumb coming up and sticking out of his fist. "I will always protect you with my life." He dropped the dopey grin to a genuine smile. It made Kakashi pause as his heart fluttered. He wondered darkly if he was getting palpitations. He would need Shizune or Sakura to address that on his next physical. Yeah, that was it. Definitely not the fact that Gai was turning him on savagely. He flexed his fingers experimentally. Gai's hand had felt so firm, so strong, wraped around his own. He missed the sensation already. Fuck. Kakashi had it bad. He covered his eye with his hitaiate and swallowed again, burying the memories for later. He never noticed befofre that Gai had dimples in addition to those cheekbones that could cut glass.

"Thank you, Gai." He said softly. Okay, so he was always very fond of Gai, for a long time now. He and Gai broke eye contact but they shared occasional glances as they returned to the center of the training field. Maybe they went from rivals to friends a long time ago and he would never admit that to Gai but he didn't know when things began to change. Maybe it was the realization that soon the shinobi world would embrace another war like the one that had orphaned them both. Gai was his one constant since he was a child and his undying loyalty was a trait Kakashi would never be opposed to. Not since Obito taught him the importance of friends and comrades. Kakashi still couldn't allow himself attachments but people like Team Seven, Iruka, Tenzou and Gai, just dug their ways into him. Gai was burying himself into Kakashi like a symbiotic parasite. They needed each other to survive. The one thing they had in common besides being war orphans, was their need to protect their allies at the risk of suicidal, forbidden Jutsu. Kakashi was so angry when Gai taught such a manoeuvre to his precious student, Lee. Now he understood why. Both of them were willing to die, for each other, never before the other. Kakashi choked down his emotions as Gai gave him the symbol shinobi from the same village shared.

Gai dropped his weight onto his back foot and he and Kakashi rushed forward. The rules were not up for discussion. "I will make this interesting." Kakashi smirked and reached into his vest for his famous bells.

"A bell test?" Gai laughed again. Kakashi smiled as he dangled them.

"Yes, Gai. If you get these I'll buy you dinner." He slipped them into his back pocket. Gai yelled with enthusiasm, pointing at Kakashi.

"You still owe me dinner from the last time! That sushi eating contest cost me a month of rent!" He laughed darkly, "Prepare yourself Kakashi!" Kakashi would admirz he was armed at that look of determination and the fire in his opponent's eyes.

Both knew he rules. There was no ninjutsu or gates involved and weapons would be unwelcomed. For the most part they fought with as little charka as possible, relying on skill, agility and brute force. Kakashi couldn't help but smile once more at his fond memories of their ridiculous competitions when their bodies met. He twisted, blocked Gai's attack and parried. Kakashi had once nearly dismissed Gai as a shinobi, calling Gai trash. Gai was undetered even in defeat. Kakashi could not disrespect a shinobi with that much determination and accepted Gai's rivalry. No, Gai was not trash. He had his moments of genius and would do anything for a friend. Gai just chose to be positive and love life like his father before him. All it took in battle was one look and the two men, as different in personality and physical appearance as night and day, became like one. They moved and fought without speaking, both acutely aware of the others movements. Gai's determined looks spurred Kakashi on, encouraging his silver haired friend that the battle would be victorious. He trusted Kakashi's lead and balanced out his weaknesses, compensating for his blind spots. Kakashi's trust in Gai's ability to have his back never faltered. The two of them had each other's lives in their hands so many times and neither took it lightly. When one used a last-resort jutsu that rendered them all but defenseless, the other defended him jealously until they returned home to recover from exhaustion.

Sometimes, Kakashi truly wondered if Gai was really as dense as he let on or if the man just enjoyed making people feel they could get things past him only to be deceived by Gai in a moment of glory. Once they were stupid boys with ego complexes and now they were equals. Gai was determined to prove this in more than just strength.

After an intense series of punches and kicks, blocking and parrying Gai launched himself at Kakashi. The tanned raven whipped himself around the pale jounin, pressing himself to Kakashi in a hold. Kakashi squirmed as he felt Gai's hands roaming for the hidden bells over the front of his pants, seking his pockets. He pressed back into the hard body behind him for a moment, forgetting for a moment that they were sparring. He head the bells jingle. Bringing him back to reality. He brought himself up and flipping over Gai and grasping him roughly. Gai slipped as Kakashi pressed a knee into the back of Gai's. Kakashi forced him to one knee and put him in a choke hold like when they were children. It was still a weak spot for Gai that kakshi knew exactly how to exploit. They wrestled for control, fliping eachother and twisting before Kakashi pushed Gai down into both knees. He released the choke hold and pressed Gai's arms into an uncomfortable bend, elbows above his head. Gai gasped in pain. They both grunted as Gai twisted and pressed back, seeking release.

Gai threw his head back into Kakashi's chest, winding him. He pressed himself up and Kakashi recovered quickly, throwing his legs against Gai's waist. He drew his arms together once more and slid his arms down Gai's wrapping his wrists under Gai's thrat into a different choke hold. He tried to redirect their fall onto their sides. He crossed his ankles and pressed further as they hit the floor. Gai's arm got free as he twisted, pushing off with his hip. He spun and pressed Kakashi's back into the dirt. Kakashi pushed up and Gai pulled him up, throwing him off balance before slamming Kakashi down. Kakashi let out a grunt, his fingers slipping from Gai's smooth, slick skin once more. Gai went to grab his hair and Kakashi slapped him away. They tugged and pulled at each other, nails scraping and bodies sliding, tugging at each other's clothes. Kakashi hissed in a breath as Gai bore down on him. Gai's cock brushed his own, making Kakashi harden once more. Gai slid a hand between them and unzipped Kakashi's vest.

"Rival, your skin is flushed. Perhaps it is too hot to fight in this," Kakashi froze, "Besides," Gai continued, making eye contact before Kakashi pushed back once more, twisting his hips as he pushed Kakashi down again, l his legs apart "You are only giving me an advantage. I already lost mine." Kakashi stared at Gai with wide eyes. His train of thought was going somewhere else.  
"Lost your what?" anal virginity? He grabbed Gai again and bucked once more, trying to separate himself from the slice of beef he was battling.  
"My jounin vest, Kakashi! Seriously, you are really not focused today." Kakashi gave him a kick and slid his thighs around Gai's middle once more. They grunted and groaned, pulling and pushing. Gai pulled Kakashi's vest over his arms and zipped it, trapping Kakashi. "Are you still angry?" Gai smiled as Kakashi growled savagely.

"No respect for your fellow Konoha shinobi. I didn't peg you as rude, Gai. Dense yes but never rude." He shook his head then body, shrugging out of it. Kakashi shoved it at Gai's face. Gai dodged and blocked Kakashi's follow up slaps and punches, both their arms clashing, twisting, sliding, gripping each other and smacking back and forth. At some point Gai was up on his knees, Kakashi on his back, hips thrusted up, straddling Gai and Gai tried to shake him off. They were slapping each other like school girls in a cat fight, blocking and hitting at the same time with open palms. After a few minutes, both laughed hysterically. That's when Kakashi arched his back and did a handstand, flipping backwards and throwing Gai over him onto his head. Gai refused to let go. He gripped Kakashi's knees by wrapping his thighs around them and tucked himself in. Now Kakashi was straddling Gai's chest. They paused in shock, Kakashi letting out a laugh at the irony. Now his hardon was thrust into Gai's face. Kakashi pushed Gai's arms above his head and bore down, both still fighting for control.

"Well?" Gai shrugged, relaxing as he gazed into his Rival's eyes. Kakashi seemed to relax for a moment. Gai tried to reach up to push Kakashi off. Kakashi pulled his hands up, wrapping Gai's hands behind his waist and straddling him harder, pressing those large hands to his hips and trapping them under his arms. He twisted them painfully, making Gai grunt in pain. Gai crunched his abs trying to sit up and Kakashi kicked his ribs. Gai narrowed his eyes and lifted a brow.

"Well, what?" Kakashi searched Gai's eyes for a hint. Gai smiled playfully. He finally had Kakashi's attention now.

"Well, what do you want for dinner?" Gai smiled and Kakashi twisted slightly, trying not to let Gai slip away again. Dinner sounded nice. More sake would be better. Kakashi noticed now that he had a buzz between the fighting and the sake. He took a deep breath and tucked the balls of his feet into Gai's side harshly, making him groan. Gai tried to hook his hands into Kakashi's palms, to counter and twist out of the hold. He managed to push himself up a bit. Sliding on the ground. Now his cock was riding into Kakashi's ass groove once more. Kakashi gasped softly, cursing himself. Gai took advantage but this time when he came up to shove Kakashi off, Kakashi came down to headbutt him. Instead, their foreheads bumped gently as their eyes met. Gai nipped at Kakashi's nose, bringing his mask down. He pulled the mask to Kakashi's chin and his lips brushed Kakashi's. It felt good. He forgit how good intimacy could be if he only allowed himself to enjoy it. Kakashi leaned in.

Kakashi froze as Gai's moist lips, chapped from the fight, pressed roughly to his. As he gasped, Gai's tongue sipped past his lips and invaded firmly. Kakashi's tongue thrust out to resist and Gai pressed on, straightening up his body, letting Kakashi slide into his lap as they go to their knees. Gai's tongue proded, dancing in time with the music on the radii. It sent waves of pleasure through Kakashi as Gai twisted his tongue and pressed on. Kakashi's grip on Gai's elbows slipped and Gai slid his hands up his back, one reaching into his hair as the other gripped his ass roughly. Kakashi's head dropped back as he barely moaned Gai's name in frustration and pleasure. He tried to kiss back but found himself falling into bliss, overwhelmed with pleasure. Kaksshi forgot a single kiss like this could bring him to his end in overwhelming pleasure Gai's lips pulled away for a moment in hesitation as he changed the angle and Kakashi's mouth sought his.

Now Gai paused in surprise. He didn't think Kakashi would have kissed him back! This was nothing but a play for advantage. Kakashi gasped harshly, his body stiffening at the sensation of Gai's hand sliding up and down his back, the other twisting in those course silver locks. Both hands came down to grip Kakashi's ass and he pulled Kakashi to him harshly. Kakashi's hands came up to dig against Gai's bare chest, his fingers sliding up until Gai's taught, dark nipples snagged between his fingers. Kakashi rubbed hard, dancing the tips and inside of his fingers, alternating between rough drags and soft touches. His hands were sensitive, trained to seek underneath the underneath despite the callouses from years of weapons training. With his eyes closed, Kakashi's other senses were on overload. Taste, touch, smell, the sound of their panting. Gai's smooth, warm lips and skin warming him from the bitter cold srttling into Konoha. Gai slipped his fingers under his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, breaking contact. He took the undershirt and mask with it before pressing to Kakashi again. He wanted more. More of Kakashi's smooth, pale skin. He traced every scar he could find from his stomach to his back and down to his ass, slipping his fingers under Kakashi's waist band as he pressed his lips to Kakashi, tongues twisting in passion. Gai moaned deeply, pressing forward against Kakashi, battling for dominance in the persuit of pleasure.

Kakashi pulled back as the sudden draft woke him out of his stupor. He stared at Gai's monster brows and stupid, silky bowl cut. He blinked down at Gai's moist lips. Gai closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if in meditation, bracing himself for Kakshi's likely change in mood. He could feel Kakashi's arousal pressed to his abdomen. He wanted it. He felt the emotional and physical distance between then would break him. He needed Kakashi. He wanted to be one with him. He needed Kakashi against him in any way Kakashi wanted him. He felt the change in Kakashi's body as his rival stiffened, body poising for battle once again.

Their eyes met and Kakashi launched himself down in anger again, reaching angrily for Gai. This time Gai threw his legs around Kakashi and twisted them sideways. He was prepared for this. They fell with Kakashi wrapping his hands around Gai's throat. It happened so fast Gai couldn't catch a breath. He slammed into the ground repeatedly while Kakashi struck him in the arm and shoulder. He brought his hands up to defend himself, one hand squeezing Kakashi's wrist to the point where a flick of his wrist could break every bone in Kakashi's hand. They glared at each other. He couldn't do it. He could never hurt Kakashi outside of sparring. He would rather die than injury Kakashi.

"We are both men!" Kakashi roared. He wasn't really angry at Gai for acting gay. Kakashi experimented with his sexuality enough as an adolescent in anbu. He was comfortable with who he was. Some missions even required it. It was the fact that Kakashi lost his control again. He was breaking the boundaries set so long ago. He would almost rather kill Gai now for breaking those walls than to lose him to war. He already told Tsunade that Gai would be his right hand man, overstepping his own subordinate and fellow ex-anbu Tenzo. He needed Gai. The last few threads of his sanity depended on it. Why did Gai have to go fuck everything up? What the fuck, Gai!

Gai's eyes began to flutter closed. He tried to tap out but Kakashi was still lost to his own darkness. Gai's hand fell to the ground, sprawling out weakly. Kakashi's other hand wrapped around Gai's throat as well, squeezing tighter. The world dimmed and was turning black for them both as it spun. He pressed his body to Gai's, both shinobi's bodies straining from effort. Gai's grip on his thighs weakened but his erection seemed to twitch harder adrenaline taking over primary functions. Kakashi also hardened, his cock digging into Gai's ass. He thrusted unconsciously, rubbing himself off as his body strained to press Gai into the dirt. This was his training. To not give the enemy a moment to escape. Lif and death came down to this; which man could endure longer. Gai's whole frame began to shudder and convulse. He thrashed beneath Kakashi, body tensing and lumgs burning for oxygen. Kakashi's body responded with arousal at the sensation. Most shinobi enjoyed killing, others became immune to it. The added thrill of being pressed to Gai's hard body like this was absolute bliss. Wait, Gai?

Gai! Something in Gai's eyes pulled him out of his stupor and Kakashi let go. Gai choked and gasped, his body pitched to the side as sucked in air. Kakashi pulled back so one of Gai's legs could roll with him. Gai curled into a ball on his side, chest heaving, rasping for breath. Kakashi pressed against Gai in concern, looming over him. "Gai!" His hands flew to Gai's face, smoothing his hair out of the way. He grabbed Gai's cheeks and forced eye contact until Gai focused on his face. "I'm so sorry, Gai." Gai gave a nod and continued to choke and sputter for a few moments.

"I'm fine." Gai coughed out and he reached his hands up sharply to Kakashi. Instead of pushing the smaller man away like Kakashi thought he would, he pulled Kakashi harshly to his chest. Gai tucked his leg up so Kakashi was flush against his hip and ass. He wrapped his arms hard around Kakashi. Kakashi froze before relaxing into the warm embrace. His mind raced, going into shock, his heart beating hard in panic.  
"Gai." He sobbed into the bigger man's hard, bare chest.  
"It's all okay, Kakashi." He cooked into his silver hair, hands sliding up and down Kakashi's back. When Kakashi's sobs stopped, they both held each other silently. Kakashi had not lost control like that since he was in anbu and Gai had snuck up on him. That time, he had twisted behind Gai and held and kunai to his throat. This time was a lot closer to the edge. He breathed deeply, trying to will himself to relax. "We're going to be fine, Kakashi, alright? Just trust me. Everything is okay. Let's just pretend this never happened." Kakashi nodded desperately. His heart swelled, his eyes filling with tears. Even after all that, the way Gai showed him through actions what he couldn't put into words, Gai was willing to compromise for their feiendship.

Gai reached up and placed a kiss in that coarse hair, his kisses trailing to Kakashi's forehead. Kakashi looked up, panting softly as their eyes met. Gai looked at him lovingly and wiped away a tear with his thunb from Kakashi's face. That look he had before was still there. He trusted Kakashi. He believed there was light when Kakashi could only see darkness. He knew Kakashi would let go. All would be forgiven. For a moment though, Kakashi had seen that fear of death and the look of acceptance from Gai as Gai surrendered to him. It was as if Gai was okay with it so long as death was by Kakashi's hands. Kakashi looked at his own hands now with disgust. He ached to wash them over and over again like when he made his first kill. Like the day he found his father dead in their home. Like when he had killed Rin. He nearly killed Gai. A moment longer and. He shook his head and willed the sensation of blood on his hands away. It didn't happen and it wouldn't ever again. His nails dug into that tanned skin marking it, drawing blood. He wanted to mark Gai as his own. No one was allowed to touch Gai. Guy would not be allowed to die by anyones hands, only his own and Kakashi would never kill Gai. He coild never kill him. Not after today. Gai looked away, giving Kakashi his space and this time, Kakashi kissed him first.

Kakashi slipped a hand under Gai's hip and adjusted their legs so they fit more comfortably. He tried to steal his racing thoughts as he poured all of himself into the embrace, pressing himself to Gai desperately. Gai's hands surrounded him lovingly, tugging his hair harshly. His own hands slid up into that silky, shiney mop and Kakashi curled his fingers into it. Their tongues fought for control as Kakashi's mind screamed at him to let Gai devour his mouth. At the same time he couldn't get enough. He wanted to dominate, to press himself into Gai in every way he could. He needed him desperately. This cock pressed into Gai, seeing entrance as they ground into each other. One hand snaked under Gai's thigh and beneath his zipper, his fingers wrapping around Gai's cock.

Gai moaned into him and thrust up as Kakashi's hand began to squeeze with a slight twist every time he reached the tip of Gai's cock at the end of a pump. Kakashi pressed himself against Gai's ass, tongue diving deeper, nearly deep throating each other as their tongues fucked, their mouths a battlefield.

Gai put his bent leg up and Kakashi broke the kiss to pull Gai over onto his back. Sliding one hand down Gai's thigh, he pulled off a leg of that horrible spandex. He pressed in again and slid his hands under Gai's ass, digging his fingers into those delicious, firm glutes before Gai could react Kakashi moaned and panted, letting go of Gai's cock. He sat up slightly and slid his own pass down to beneath his ass. Gai flinched slightly then wrapped his legs around Kakashi's. Kakashi reached up, pushing down with his hands for Gai to relax his hips . He pushed his cock between Gai's thighs, groaning as the head dug into the soft, damp dirt beneath them roughly. Gai didn't protest and a cry ripped from Kakashi's throat. He was losing himself. Gai slid his hand from his hair to the back of Kakashi's neck. He pulled roughly, breaking the kiss to make Kakashi face him. Kakashi stared at the trail of saliva connecting them from the abrupt stop. He stilled his thrusts body aching for more. He couldn't meet Gai's gaze. He couldn't stand rejection like this. Gai's other hand came up between then and grabbed Kakashi's jaw firmly. He pulled Kakashi's chin to nearly his own, head falling back, bangs out of the way.

"Look at me." Gai growled, both pantjng for air. "I will never fall to anyone's hands but yours." This made Kakashi sob suddenly. His head turned towards Gai before his eyes followed. "I know you would never intentionally kill me, Kakashi." A flicker of anger lit Kakashi's face but he softened at Gai's expression. Gai's eyes were lit with passion, his smile soft and warm. He stuttered, then swallowed a breath before trying again.  
"I need you, Gai." Gai' eyes widened in shock.  
"What?" It was whispered so softly by Kakashi, he could not hear properly.  
"I need you." Gai gasped and Kakashi pushed forward, kissing him deeply once more. He groaned loud as his body reacted to Gai's. His cock pressed into Gai's ass and his hand reached down desperately to get rid of the rest of that fucking spandex! He was going to rip it off in a moment if it continued to get in the way. Gai panted and moaned, head falling back. His hands found Kakashi's hips and he trusted back, his cock pressing between Kakashi and his own tight abs.  
"Fuck! Ah, rival! We should, ah, ah, take this somewhere, ah, more private." Kakashi licked at Gai's delicious mouth as he spoke. Kakashi stared down at him between his lashes, eyes closed with lust. Gai chuckled after Kakashi began to thrust with more control, twisting his hips to pleasure Gai as well. "You should take me." Gai corrected himself, looking away shyly, "Somewhere private, I mean, in all meanings of the word." He pulled his lips from Kakashi's and Kakashi licked a train, suckling Gai's jawline with loud kisses before slipping his tongue kntl the shell of Gai's ear. Gai gasped and grunted desperately, loud, as Kakashi bit just under and behind his ear before sucklkng again at the reddened spot. His fingers dug into Gai's hips as he panted. Gai slapped his shoulder in rapid succession, tapping out. "C'mon, genius." Gai rolled his eyes, "It's fucking cold and the sun is setting." Kakashi and Gai looked over the horizon and both swore they heard waves crashing against the setting sun. Kakashi drew himself up, pressing his cock up against Gai's. He paused, trying to gain composure as he aligned their erections. He stared at Gai's cock with surprise before eyeing the darker man. They measured up quite well together when Gai was erect. Kakashi was longer but Gai was thicker.

"Well fuck, Gai, your acorn really did branch out." He chuckled darkly, "I really hope you are a seke cus that wild beast is not going anywhere near my ass! I win in length, you win in girth. I guess it's a tie." Well that was fine with either man. Dinner would be each other. Gai paused, his brows kbit in confusion, "Eh? What the hell is a seke? How can you be both on top and on the bottom while wrestling? Do you wrestle your clones?" Kakashi slapped a palm to his forehead with a sigh and popped out of existence. Gai flinched, then looked around with disbelief.

* * *

A crow flew overhead.

Aho! Aho! Idiot! Idiot!

* * *

Just then, Kakashi startled out of a daydream and fell out of the tree above and into Gai's lap. Gai scowled at him, his jeeks red with embarrasment. Kakashi smiled sweetly. "Oh, hey, Gai!" His eyes creased into a smile, "I just had the craziest dream!" He paused, noting Gai was still naked. "What!?"


	3. Bonsai

Kakashi and Gai talk-no-jutsu themselves. A plot twist occures over who is really worried about feelings being in the way. Kakashi tries to relieve some pressure to think. His train of thought reveals some darker kinks he needs to fulfill if he does pursue Gai.

 **Warning:** This chapter references darker kinks relating to violent sex and one hot Kakashi scene! Go big or go home! MKINYK/YKINMK and all that. Kakashi's kink seems to be kink-shaming himself. Everything is consensual in this fic though it may seem to press the boundaries.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

Gai stared at Kakashi in disbelief. Surely, this was an elaborate joke. Gai smiled and slapped Kakashi hard on the back. "Rival, surely you're joking. That was good fun!" He wiped a tear from his eye and the pulled on his spandex once more. Kakashi could have sworn that last laugh was a sob. In all honesty, Kakashi had swapped himself out with a clone before smacking his forehead. Everything that happened was the real Kakashi. Just don't tell Gai that!

It hurt to do this to Gai but shinobi were masters of deception. Kakashi just couldn't admit his lack of self-control right now. Couldn't submit to it. He needed a moment to process what was happening between him and Gai. Would Gai accept rejection if he couldn't get control of his own emotions? Did he even feel that way about Kakashi? Gai brushed off the incident, grabbing Kakashi and rubbing his knuckles into that thick hair, a gesture of sincerity. Kakashi blushed. He grabbed his own clothes and dragged them on begrudgingly. Well now what the fuck could he say?

"Yeah, yeah it was good fun. Spar?" Idiot, idiot! He looked over the field. Sparring was their go to thing and now all it was doing was turning Kakashi on. "I have no idea what got into that clone." Way to rub it in, genius. Gai looked at him with a brow raised. Kakashi smiled to himself. Bless his stupid friend's ability to roll with the punches and to let sleeping dogs lie. Kakashi felt like a complete asshole, unable to face his friend. His hand trailed over silently and he sicruffed up Gai's hair, petting him like a dog.

"Um, rival?" Gai inquired, "Can you get off my lap now?" Kakashi looked over in shock. Gai was barely covered; his skin prickled with goose bumps from the autumn air. His nipples stood on end as if to scream fuck summer. His spandex was still pooled low on his waist where Kakashi was firmly planted. Kakashi scrambled to get off as Gai made a hand seal! It was the sign of the tiger! As Kakashi pressed forward Gai unleashed the Thousand Years of Pain! Kakashi jumped up so fast he smacked his head on the tree above them.

* * *

When Kakashi came to, he found himself in bed. Thank Kami, he was dresses because his ass hurt inexplicably! Oh, right! He breathed a sigh if relief. It was just 1000 Years of Pain from Gai. Wow, Kakashi must really be overly distracted with the war and stupid Gai's stupid kiss! Gai had never landed that bullshit on him before but he had gotten Gai a million times with it. Served him right. For a moment there he thought Gai and himself hard become the wild green beast with two backs! Just how much sake did he drink?

He had his green shuriken pajamas on and the matching blanket pulled up over his nose. He rubbed at the ice pack on his head. Had Gai carried him here? Changed him!? Okay it wouldn't be the first time. Kakashi hated hospitals and Gai had found him escaped from Konoha's enough times to settle into a routine; pick Kakashi up, assess for injuries, bathe, dress, rest, feed.

Kakashi could smell the tea brewing on the counter in his one room apartment. He looked over and found Gai in a frilly pink apron. The smell of curry was suddenly intense. His eyes watered. "Oh no no no, Gai. You are not cooking that in here! The last time you did that Pakkun and my pack tried piss on everything to neutralize the scent." Gai laughed hard and closed the bottle of spice.

"It was the only thing I knew that could wake you, Rival! You hit your head on that tree branch pretty hard." Kakashi calmed down as Gai picked his spandex out of his ass, making Kakashi cringe. Yes, okay, that explained it. Maybe the rest of that shit was a dream, too? Nope, his ass really was hurting. Gai was now picking his nose after scratching that wedgie. How was he chasing that same man before? "Here!" Gai thrust a tray in front of his face and this time, the scent made Kakashi actually cry. It was his favourite! Broiled saury with salt and a side of miso soup with eggplant. Kakashi grasped it with both hands and dug in. Gai smiled softly and poured the tea. "We did say I'd have to get you dinner." Gai returned to the counter ate his own meal quickly. He talked around mouthfuls, "I hope you don't mind that I compromised. I cooked. My wallet is still crying over our sushi challenge!" He sobbed into his meal, tears flooding the counter. Gai scrubbed a towel on the counter with his free hand, gathering all evidence of his man-tears.

Kakashi smiled happily and tried to slow down and savour his meal. Was there anything the big dummy wouldn't do for him? If he asked Gai to blow him right now, Gai would be on his knees. He'd probably make a crazy face first but that wicked tongue would go to town. Wait, what? Now Kakashi was staring at his soup. He didn't expect Gai to be so skilled. That kiss, no, those two kisses, were intense. They were nearly fucking over their clothes on the training ground. Kakashi wanted to fuck him into the dirt. He was suddenly very jealous of Gai's spandex suit, the way it got to hug those curves, how it shifted around those rippling muscles. He shivered. He wanted to bend him into that strange pretzel position again and feel Gai tighten around him, twisting his hips beneath him, his ass clenching like a vice!

Kakashi's soup spilled on him when his boner hit the bottom of the tray. "Shit!" Hot soup poured down his pants. Kakashi jumped out of bed quickly, saving his bed sheets and blanket. Gai made that funny yell of surprise and grabbed a towel. He began patting rigorously at Kakashi's lap. Kakashi stared down, frozen as he watched Gai's head bobbing, groaning and grunting with effort. Gai shoved his hand down the front of Kakashi's pants, pressing the towel on either side of the fabric as he scrubbed. No no no. This was one of his favourite scenes from Icha Icha, the one where the awkward new ramen restaurant hostess ruined the client's yukata. She then took him to the back room to make himself comfortable while she made up for the error in an exchange of services.

Kakashi pressed back against the window, trying to catch his breath as Gai's warm, rough fingers brushed against his cock pleasantly. His face paled in horror and he pulled away to shuffle to the bathroom. "Gai, I'm going to shower," 'and think of Mr. Takeuchi's hot daughter from Ichiraku, not you. Ana? Aiya? Ayame, yeah that's her name. So while I jerk off, so please leave!' was left off in his tone. He excused himself, ducking his head in embarrassment as he slipped away.

Kakashi started the shower. He really, really needed to pee but his boner prevented it, making him uncomfortable. Great, now if Gai didn't leave he'd have to be extra cautious. Like, 'you need to jerk off in the shower but have shinobi parents' cautious. Gai was one of the only people that could sneak up on Kakashi. The sad part was a part of him wanted Gai to catch him. He wanted the excuse to slam Gai against the shower wall and fuck him until they clawed the tiles off. It had been so long since he allowed another man to take him as well. He wanted Gai to be a switch so so badly. Was Gai even gay? Bi? Asexual? Hmm. Things Kakashi knew as facts; Gai could withstand any level of pain. Gai was a genus of endurance. Gai would do anything Kakashi asked. Gai could handle all 1000 years of pain and Kakashi wanted to give it to him! Did Gai like it slow and sensual? Or fast and hard. Kakashi wanted to take him hard and slow, then after the warm up, freestyle as he lost the last of his sanity in the other man.

He climbed into the shower and leaned his head back against the wall. He chuckled darkly to himself. This shower was the perfect size for sex. He could make use of the slip-grip handles to support Gai as he spread him. Fuck, don't fucking think of fucking fucking-Gai! The hot water rinsed down his back and chest, stimulating his skin. His nipples hardened under the spray, the chilly air contrasting with the heat creating goose bumps. He groaned and turned the water to the cold end of the spectrum.

Kakashi didn't avoid travel by sea with Gai because of the seasickness Gai had. No, it was that it triggered too many of Kakashi's more unusual kinks. The sea meant Gai would want to swim. That lead to watching all that rippling, stacked muscle move fluidly before him. Gai, soaking wet, his hair pulled back from his face, the water dripping down that tight, hard body. Kakashi scowled at his erection.

'Yes, Ichiraku-Girl! Yes, oh Ayame. That's right girl, just like that.' He held in a groan as he stroked. It didn't relieve the pressure until he remembered how Gai stroked himself for those brief moments. He unconsciously stroked himself the way Gai had. His palm came down hard and slow with a twist, then gasped as his hand came back up. He gave an extra squeeze at the tip, flicking his wrist as he pulled off and then surprising himself with a squeeze as he roughly pushed down again over the head, down the shaft. His other hand trailed down to cup his balls as his legs became like jelly. 'Yes, that's so good!' Kakashi's breath hitched. He watched as her brown hair turned darker in his mind, that round little ass became firmer as it wiggled deliciously. His tongue wrapped around his cock with a flick and twist of his tounge. His?

Kakashi looked down at the "girl" in his mind, the shiny, silky locks and ridiculous bowl cut. Kakashi spanked that tanned ass and gripped it hard as Gai bobbed and moaned. He wanted to burrow his cock further as Gai sucked and swallowed. The cool tiles on his warm skin lit his senses on fire, reminding him of outside in the training field and forest. Fuck! He couldn't stop himself from thinking of Gai. Gai just had to do that stupid childish trick, too! In all honesty, that maneuver was made for catching Gai whenever he stalked Kakashi as a child. Yeah, some deterrent that turned out to be. He wondered what it would feel to have Gai grind that tight ass down on his cock. The way he danced, seductive and rough with a perfectly smooth sway of his hips made Kakashi shiver. He needed to dig his fingers into Gai again. The ache in his ass from the prank burned pleasantly as Kakashi passed the border that defined pain from pleasure.

Kakashi opened his eye and the sharingan whirled to life, reminding him of every minute detail of Gai's antics for the day, even the last fight where Kakashi nearly killed Gai. He had lost control, physically, emotionally. It could have been a disaster but it felt good to unleash all that emotion. Until he realized he was killing Gai. He wondered if Gai would be willing to surrender that way to him without danger being present. He needed to tie Gai down and take him until all of his love, his rage, his loneliness and guilt came out of his system. He needed to surrender to passion; the urge to seek release was becoming too strong. He needed those lips on his skin and the security of Gai's arms around him, his body pressed to him. Holding him, restraining him, loving him, taking him. Would Gai do the same if he let Kakashi push his limits. Would he allow it? Would Kakashi be allowed the intensity of past evening? Not all the time, just when shit hit the fan and he needed something to keep from falling over the edge. He needed Gai to ground him and always be there for him. All jounin had some quirk for dealing with mental occupation hazards of the job when one's job was to be a loving weapon, responsible for other living weapons.

Kakashi tried to relax as his body tensed from the flood of emotion once more. He had to remind himself that he was not usually a violent person. Most shinobi liked to play rough behind closed doors. It was a coping method for their lifestyle. Sometimes he needed to submit, be tied up and fucked senseless. Other times he needed to dominate. It had been so fucking long since either had happened. It scared him that he brought Gai close to the brink of death. How could he have blacked out so easily from rage? Kakashi never lose control. He was always so tightly bottled and in control. No, not just rage. Too many emotions. Too fucking many. It was easier to keep the. Under lock and key. Letting his anbu self, Hound, out was dangerous.

Still, the way Gai moved, the way his hips had thrust, his body tensed? Kakashi needed to make ...him ...cum! Then make him cum again! He wanted to hear Gai plead and beg and scream for him let him cum! He found himself self imposing rules that if allowed himself to cum before Gai, he would give Gai another 1000 thrusts and if that failed, he would turn him around, pi. Him to a wall, a tree, something and fuck him for another hour into oblivion! He wanted to press against Gai's back and pull him up by his hair, his other hand pressed to his mouth, how Gai had caught him in the streets of Konoha. He wanted to fuck him hard and make Gai hold his breath until his body convulsed like that again! Then he would sooth him, worship his body for willingly providing pleasure and release. He would compensate for his cruelty by giving Gai all the love Gai needed. He wanted to submit to Gai. He wanted to love Gai. He just fucking couldn't! This is where he was no good for anyone. He couldn't allow himself the pleasure of after care. It was more intimate and too intense. It was necessary though, especially to remain friends. Who would want to fuck a heartless monster?

He imagined Gai walking in right now and catching him like this. The look of shock on his face. He could swear he saw Gai before him, shocked, aroused, ready to tear his spandex off and fuck Kakashi then and there! Kakashi's eyes fluttered shut as his body convulsed. He thrust upwards, ass squeezing with each thrust as he pumped faster. He pressed one hand back to a support bar on the wall and gripped tightly as his back arched, head thrown back in pleasure. He was half drowning under the water. All he could think about was bringing Gai to the point of fainting again while he ravaged him under the water. Sparks exploded behind his eyes before he gasped roughly for air.

Why did he have to cum now? Thinking of fucking Gai violently with his consent to the point of near death? Why did he have to push his lust to the extreme for simple pleasure? Fuck! Why did the guilt and shame of what Gai would think of him for this intensify the pleasure. He felt faint. Why couldn't his brain just turn off from the pleasure already!?

Would Gai reject him if he knew how dark Kakashi's interests were? No. Gai had been the one to have him pulled from Anbu. Gai would understand wouldn't he? Kakashi watched his ropes of cum disperse into the water. He crumpled against the wall, thinking of the look on Gai's face of love, trust, sadness, guilt, acceptance. The way his body convulsed on his own, sending waves of pleasure though Kakashi.

Instead of being angry at himself, he wanted to do it again! The thrill was too much. The intensity of the moment, the emotions it unleashed within him, was too fucking much. He pumped harder, allowing himself to enjoy this, just once more, where he couldn't hurt anybody. He squeeze his balls and the base of his cock, trying to prolong his orgasm as he slipped a finger between his ass cheeks. Fuck, if Gai was sick on a boat trip he would love to try thrusting his cock into that tight ass as Gai wretched and thrashed. Kakashi felt bad about himself for his darker kinks but guilt, regret, sadness, these were a part of who he was. It only made him want to fuck Gai even more. Gai kept him from seeking darkness like Orochimaru, like Sasuke. He made Kakashi want to be a better person, not the monster he had become in anbu.

Gai was the one who always admired him. When he lost his father, Gai was there with his ridiculous challenges. When he lost Obito and then Rin, Gai even tried to follow him into Anbu to bring him back from the darkness. To this day Kakashi still lived between the darkness and light. Gai was the lifeline that kept him from following in his father's footsteps and fate. The spandex clad madman was once the only thing that had made Kakashi feel alive when he wasn't killing. Now that Kakashi had more positive things in his life and precious people to protect, he remained attached to Konoha's sublime wild beast. His wild beast. His.

He pressed that spot within himself, fingers alternating between clawing and fingering. The soap mixed with cum on his hands made excellent lubricant. He knew he would regret the burning sensation that would come later but he didn't care. It was just fine to enjoy his kinks in the privacy of his own home, alone. He came even harder with a cry. He hoped the roar of the shower muffled it! The room spun as he released his balls and thrusted into his palm, coming again with a few more hard thrusts into his palm, jerking roughly.

He slid to the floor, one ass cheek smacking the tile as he continued, fingers deep within himself. He gasped as his fingers pushed deeper on impact and he came once more, body insatiable. Kakashi panted hard on the cold shower floor, no longer even able to hear the water. His heartbeat rung in his ears and everything felt distant. He laid his head back and pumped gently, releasing the last drops. Yes! Finally! Fuck yes! Everything went dark around him as he submitted to the intensity. He enjoyed the last of his high as tears gathered in his eyes and emotions returned, intensified.

This was too much, too fucking much. He couldn't get closer to Gai, no. If he lost Gai, he'd be destroyed. He had already fallen too far to be saved. He growled in frustration at himself and began to scrub the evidence away, hopeful that Gai had left. When he finally got dressed, he reached out, seeking Gai's presence in the building. Gai only lived a few floors up, it couldn't be too hard to find him.

No! No no no no! He was still here! Kakashi cursed. He knew in the height of pleasure he couldn't contain his own dirty mind. What if Gai heard any of that? Fuck. He allowed himself to go too fucking far. He dipped his head back, grabbed for his fallen soap bar and scrubbed. When he finally found his legs again, he took a deep breath preparing himself for normalcy. As he stepped out his body still tingled with pleasure like he had been electrified. Why couldn't he just move on and let this go like he did with everyone else. Kakashi stumbled out of the shower, body still numb and on the brink of fainting. He pulled the hook off his wall when he grabbed his yukata. He slung it on, tying the belt loosely and scooped up his pajamas.

When he opened the door, Gai had folded up the futon into a couch and was relaxing, watching tv. He had raided Kakashi's Icha Icha collection. The Icha Icha movie was playing and his head was popping up over the book as of comparing the scenes to the book. It was known that Gai always had late rentals at the local video store. Gai really had a hinf for lesbian school girls. It was actually a little creepy now that Kakashi thought about it. Once, Kakashi just outside Gai's window one time when Gai was checking his answering machine. He'd have to get Gai his own copy. Kakashi adjusted himself, that stubborn boner returning when he saw the scene that was playing. That fucking scene again with the girl that resembled Ayame. God all he could picture was Gai on his knees, scrubbing his cock in a bath house with scented soaps and oils! Fuck!

"Keep the book!" Kakashi neay choked on his words. HE cleared his throat and tried again, "Actually have the movie, too! Enjoy!" He popped it out of the dvd player and presented the disc and case to Gai. Who kind of just stared blankly and didn't take it.

"Alright, Kakashi. It's late. I should go." Gai was avoiding eye contact like the one time he caught Kakashi stroking himself off in the bathroom after a particularly brutal two man mission with Gai. Great. Well, Kakashi wasn't embarrassed that time and they laughed it off but he hadn't been thinking of the ape in green spandex at the time!

Kakashi sighed to himself in relief. He wished he could thank him for brjnging him here but really, all of this shit was Gai's fault! If he opened his mouth now though, he could not control himself. He would beg Gai to fuck him on his hands and knees then and there. Fuck. He hadn't properly close his Yukata and Gai's face was at belt level! Goddamnit! 'Don't look, Gai, don't look at my fucking boner hanging out of my robe!'

Kakashi waved his hand casually in goodbye and clasped his hands infront of the knot in his robe. He brought his hands into a seal and nearly shunshined himself home… into his own apartment. Fuck! Gai really had to get going. This was not safe. Kakashi accidently dropped the dvd on Gai's lap and scrambled for it, stroking Gai unintentiomay. His fingers lingered and he jumped back as if he was burned. Gai caught his wrist. Kakashi paused, then used the opportunity to pull Gai to his feet. "Well, bye, Gai!" Kakashi snatched the movie off the floor. Gai leaned back and watched Kakashi bend over. Kakashi grabbed the dvd and slammed it in its case, picked up the book and handed both to Gai.

Gai mumbled. Kakashi gave him a funny look. Gai spoke louder this time, "The tea."

"What?" Kakashi followed to where Gai was pointing.

"Did you want some tea? It should be ready now. You must be thirsty." Gai went over and poured himself a cup. He drank it down, hot, then poured another. Kakashi cocked his head slightly in thought. Well this was suddenly very fucking awkward!

"Keep the cup, Gai!" Kakashi kept cutting Gai off as he spoke and kept side stepping and rerouting him until he successfully got Gai out of the door. Once it finally slammed shut, he pressed his back against it. He slunk down to the floor, feeling alone instead of relieved. He looked over to his closet and wondered if to disguise himself as Sukea, the photographer Gai had met only once before. Maybe if he saw Gai as Sukea, he still had a chance at friendship with the man. Kakashi would know though. He would still want Gai, regardless of acting professional when in uniform. Eventually Gai would have to know. Kakashi bit his lip. This was not going to be settled by a one night fling. His cock throbbed to life, still insatiable. He looked over at the window, taking in the moonlight. Now would be a good time to visit the cenotaph.

* * *

Gai dropped to his hands and toes into push=ups near training ground three. Nine is where he normally liked to work out but he couldn't be there right now. He missed Kakashi's presence and this was the closest he could get to him, right near the cenotaph. He had already run three laps around the village perimeter at full speed. Every time he circled, something triggered a memory of the silver haired, emotionally stunted man of his affections. He was hoping to run into him and confront him about their previous afternoon. He knew what he heard from the shower. Normally he would have given Kakashi privacy but with that bump on his head, Gai treated Kakashi as an escaped hospital patient. He was listening out to make sure Kakashi was not injured. The first time he heard a groan he wanted to march in there and check Kakashi's vitals but then Kakashi cried out his name. Gai had opened the door to check on him and there he was. The cool water allowed him to see through the shower door. Kakashi unfocused eyes fluttered to Gai and clenched tightly. Kakashi grabbed the support beam clumsily for support as his back arched. Those toned, pale thighs and perfect ass tensed and his free hand thrusted quicker. Gai licked his lips, frozen in time as he watched the ropes of Kakashi's cum splash all over those perfectly chiseled ass and hips. Kakashi cried out softly but sharp as his head shot down to watch his cum spray into the shower. He slid against the wall for support and began to finger his balls and ass. Then he gasped his name once more.

Gai felt weak and unable to move from the shock as he watched the soap suds rinse down those creamy legs. When that last cry of his name was gasped out raggedly, he literally came in his pants. He was so grateful for the stupid pink apron. He fell to his knees and shuffled backwards as Kakashi came again, fingering his asshole on the ground, legs spread for Gai to see, like he wanted Gai to see. Gai closed the door silently. He just couldn't leave. He took a cold shower and set off for a run.

Gai could never sleep with a mind full of regret. Kakashi had wanted to leave. He should have left! Every time he moved to the door, his feet lead him back to Kakashi's bed. He loved that… fucking.. sound! He needed to get Kakashi to make those noises again! He needed to hear him speak his name and beg him to fuck him. He ran around the village like a madman, unable to be near Kakashi's familiar chakra presence.

Gai couldn't see what Kakashi's problem was. They had done worse things around each other. Just how many two man missions did they go on? With Gai puking whenever they were on a boat? Gai rattled off all the weird incidences; chakra exhaustion, thigh injuries, that one time Kakashi had a groin injury on his inner thigh where he had to keep pressure until a medic could put Kakashi's tendon back together… He rolled his eyes at what got them into this mess. The acorn incident. Kakashi actually took their competitions quite seriously. Gai really couldn't see the problem. If Kakashi enjoyed their romp so much, why not just fuck and get it over with? They were both men after all. Strong, shinobi men. Shinobi didn't care who fucked who and most kept it to themselves until marriage, if they were straight anyways. Men who slept with men weren't necessarily gay. They just enjoyed their freedom. It wasn't a big deal in the warring states era, so why should Kakashi even be thinking about it now? Maybe if they were civilians or actually cared to pass on clan titles. Neither of them had to worry about any of that!

Gai just had never found a reason or the time to get attached. On the other hand, sex was much better when attached. It was way more satisfying and it had been a long time since Gai even tried. He always had missions back to back as he was able to tolerate it. This made it hard to for him to want to seek a relationship. The attachment itself was what made Gai fall in love. He needed an emotional connection or it didn't feel right. He just never quite found anyone that could turn his crank. Only intense training really got him off. He had his students to fill his time and Kakashi to push him forward and make him become stronger than the day before. Life was short for shinobi and he saw no reason to not indulge in a fleeting moment of passion. Plus he had his insecurity of not feeling presentable thanks to his shrinkage issue. That really was annoying.

He rolled over onto his back and began doing abdominal crunches and obliques. Gai was willing to try anything once, twice if he liked it. There were very few things that he knew turned him on but also not many that could turn him off. So long as it was safe and consensual between two adults, it didn't matter so long as both people stayed within their comfort zone. Bring on the fun! What was the phrase he overheard Sakura and Ino using when he stepped into the flower shop? He and Kakashi 'should just fuck already.' That kiss was a dirty joke and he got well played back for it by Kakashi. Still, he had hoped that what he felt, was mutual. He would accept it if Kakashi did not feel the same but if he did? What if he did? Maybe Kakashi just had cold feet with the war approaching. Still, Gai didn't want to die with regrets. Even if it was only one regretful night never knowing what could have been was worse.

Gai paused as he detected the chakra he was avoiding. Everytime he tried to go home to sleep after each of his three runs, he ended up on the wrong floor of their apartment building. His feet just kept walking him to Kakashi's door. On the last run, Kakashi wasn't there and his feet lead him here, to where Kakashi liked to train with Team 7. Gai took a look around. Before he wanted to confront the man but now, he changed his mind. Gai never ran from confrontation but he did respect Kakashi's space. He knew Kakashi well enough that even with a masked signature, could still feel waves of unease rolling off the other man. He quickly hid himself while thinking of an escape plan. Kakashi did not come over from the usual direction. In fact, it seemed he came over from training ground nine! Was he seeking Gai out as well? He sat quietly, knowing he was intruding on Kakashi's privacy. Kakashi dipped his head and began to worship the fallen.

An hour later, Gai's stomach growled. He really didn't get to eat anything much at Kakashi's, by Gai's standards anyways. Sometimes Kakashi would tell Gai to check his DNA for Akimichi genes. Gai could stuff about anything in down his throat. This also made Kakashi laugh. What a pervert! Now that Gai was older, he understood most of the jokes he was recalling in this moment. He hoped he wasn't giving off any waves of killer intent.

Gai stilled his breathing and tried to relax his beating heart. Seeing his rival so conflicted and sorrowful in front of the memorial, always broke his heart. He allowed tears to flow as he watched the solemn figure. He wanted Kakashi to be happy. He knew Kakashi could find happiness if he just allowed people in. Gai also knew what it was like to lose someone precious and Kakashi had lost more than his father. Survivor's guilt was something Kakashi would never get over.

Gai thought back to all the missions. Every time, Kakashi would declare he had Gai's back. Kakashi would do anything to protect a comrade. Then there was the time he had killed all those enemy nin with Itachi and Gai saw how far Kakashi would go to protect the village, how far he had fallen to darkness. Pulling Kakashi out of anbu is also what made Kakashi discover Lee. Yes, Gai was convinced he could bring the light out of Kakashi. Kakashi recognized that a useless shinobi like Lee, with no talent for even being a ninja, had the potential to become powerful like Gai, through hard work. Perhaps Kakashi, with Gai's help, could make it through the coming war and seek to better himself as well. After team Team 7 split up and chose their own masters, Kakashi needed a win. He need a release from that intense self loathing and sadness. Gai had never left Kakashi to be alone and he would never leave him alone.

Once Kakashi finished, Gai headed towards home and paused. Damnit, why did they live in the same building? Right. Because Gai was a creepy stalker and both of them were bachelors. Most mature, male shinobi bachelor's lived in or near their complex. Great so if he went home Kakashi would know he was listening in and/or stalking him and if he stayed out here any longer he would catch a cold! His stomach growled once more as he watched Kakashi's back fade over the horizon.

Gai sighed loudly and was about the stand up when he sensed someone. Gai grabbed the assailant that tried to put him in a choke hold. He countered and flipped the man over himself and twisted, breaking the man's fall and pressing him to the floor. Gai had pulled his nunchaku out during the commotion and now had it pinned to the man's neck as he pressed his weight down to restrain him. "Kakashi?" Gai's eyes went wide and he scrambled away quickly.

"Wait!" Kakashi grabbed him by the flak jacket. He pulled Gai to him. Gai aas hesitant but luckily he allowed Kakashi to redirect him. "Well, I'll take you home. We should talk." Gai nodded silently, then grabbed Kakashi by the elbows and pulled him from the bushes to his feet.

They walked home in absolute silence. Not a word was uttered about sparing or challenges. When they walked up the stairs, Kakashi paused at his floor as Gai continued on. He jumped up the few steps to pause in front of Gai, blocking his path. "My place is closer and we still haven't... still need to," he trailed off, staring at his feet. Gai's brows furrowed for a moment and he sighed in agreement. Kakashi unlocked his door and released his traps before entering. Gai slipped inside quietly behind him. They stood in the narrow hallway, the closet taking up most of the entryway. They turned to face each other silently. Kakashi reached past Gai to lock the door and flick on the light switch. Gai began to ask questions. Before he could ruin the moment, Kakashi leaned forward, cutting him off.

He pulled his mask down quickly and surrendered to impuse, kissing Gai. Gai tilted his head and pressed his lips to Kakashi's, suckling Kakashi's bottom lip. Gai's kisses were loud and slow, filled with passion. Kakashi pulled back for a brief moment to take in Gai's expression in. Gai's eyes looked warm and inviting. His cheeks flushed slightly as he gazed at Kakashi lips. With the light overhead he could now see Kakashi's face for the first time. He smiled softly at the little beauty mark under Kakashi's bottom lip. Gai could see why Kakashi wore a mask now. What enemy could take that youthful face seriously? Kakashi hadn't aged since he was 17 or 18. Kakashi, as if reading Gai's thoughts, looked away, "I, I don't usually kiss anybody. It's hard for me to get close." It was more intimate than sex for Kakashi. He took a step back. Gai caught his chin with his index and thumb.

"There is nothing to discus, my Eternal Rival. Ever, if you want." He paused, "I will always be here for you. Just take me, like this." He paused until Kakashi met his gaze. "Seek your happiness, Kakashi. If you wish it, afterwards, I will leave. This will have only been a dream in the springtime of our youth. I won't compromise our friendship." Then he leaned in.


	4. Timber

**SUMMARY:** Kakashi breaks rules and pushes limits too often in battle. He does this in bed with Gai as well. The fourth wall breaks again! Gai is no stranger to crazy sexually deviant anbu jounin. There are some flashbacks and flashbacks within flashbacks.

* * *

Kakashi stared at Gai, frozen as he leaned in. First, Gai timidly placed a kiss on that beauty mark, then brushed his full lips across Kakashi's thinner ones. He kissed Kakashi slow and hard, trying to set the pace. Too slow. Kakashi was no wallflower. Kakashi grabbed his cheeks and matched Gai's passion with desperation. Kakashi tried to probe with his tongue and Gai put up resistance, choosing to swipe his tongue over and over again on Kakashi's lips, dipping every so lightly to taste him. Kakashi growled in frustration and pinned Gai against the wall. When Gai gasped at the force of impact, Kakashi forced his way inside. He moaned deeply and Gai responded with his own. Kakashi smirked as Gai picked up the pace.

Kakashi's hands slid down Gai's shoulders and dropped Gai's flak jacket to the floor. His fingers slid to Gai's waist and he grasped his hips roughly, digging his fingers in. He would leave marks if Gai would continue to gasp and moan, just like that! He felt Gai shudder as he pulled him hard and flush against himself before desperately clinging to the other man. Kakashi pressed Gai's back to the wall, curling into him, dominating him. He pulled Gai's hips to him again and towered over him slightly. He ground his hips until a knee slipped between Gai's. Gai released another gasp and pulled away, biting Kakashi's lip, dragging it away slowly. He pressed a hand to Kakashi's chest, holding him back. He released Kakashi's lip and flashed Kakashi a leaf shinobi handsign. 'Hold position.'

Kakashi paused, fearing he had hurt Gai. Gai smiled softly and reached one hand up undo the zipper of Kakashi's flak jacket. The other pressed against the wall beside Gai's head. Another hand sign, 'Wait for my signal.' Kakashi obeyed. Gai leaned forward and kissed Kakashi's chin, suckling it. Just when Kakashi thought Gai would kiss him again as Gai's firm, wet tongue pressed firmly to his bottom lip, Gai surprised him. He kissed his chin again this time nipping it. Kakashi gasped softly, his eyes fluttered closed as Gai nibbled across his jawline then sucked hard behind his ear. Kakashi all but melted against Gai and Gai clutched him tightly. This time, Gai pushed Kakashi to the opposite wall, grinding as if he had a song playing in his own head. He licked from Kakashi's ear to the base of his neck, his hand sliding into the smaller jounin's waistband. He licked slowly across Kakashi's clavicle, brushing the back of his fingers against Kakashi's straining cock. Then as he wrapped his fingers slowly around his shaft, he sunk his teeth into Kakashi's shoulder and squeezed the head of his cock the way only Gai could. Kakashi cried out in bliss and agony as Gai flicked his wrist and pumped his shaft. Kakashi fell against the wall. His hand desperately sought Gai's cock and he swore in frustration. That stupid fucking spandex! Gai could feel the tension coming back to Kakashi's body. He pulled away and gave Kakashi a serious glare. He knew what Kakashi wanted.

"Pace yourself, pup, or I will spank you with a newspaper." Fuck, that was so hot and cheesy at the same time! The contradiction was it was so very, very Gai. The shame of getting aroused by the big green monster just seemed to make his cock tingle. It made Kakashi smile. Kakashi thrust up into Gai's palm, his hands digging into the wall. Fuck, this was not the shower. Kakashi had nothing but the door frame to latch onto as his fingers scrambled. Fuck! He wanted to be punished! He wanted Gai to spank him as he fucked him right here on the floor! He was going to be a brat! He was going to defy Gai make him want to punish him!

Kakashi gave Gai a death glare when Gai squeezed his cock too hard at the base. Gai still stared down at him. Kakashi stared up defiantly through his lashes, hi raised and his eyes clouded in lust. He thrust violently with a grunt and Gai's forearm came up over his collar bone, pinning Kakashi to the wall forcefully. Kakashi tried to nip Gai and Gai pressed his elbow harder on his throat. When Kakashi finally stilled, Gai waited, assessing his beloved friend's state of mind. His brows furrowed and he scrunched his lips slightly, their noses nearly touched. Kakashi's eyes widened slightly and a sigh of frustration left his lips. Gai smiled softly, "Good boy."

Gai pulled back and stroked Kakashi's hair softly. Kakashi was straining to stay still. Why was Gai so good at this? He needed him so badly. "Stay." The firmness in Gai's voice gave him shivers. Kakashi gasped softly, lips parting as he unconsciously thrusted into that big, rough hand once more. He narrowed his eyes at Gai when Gai squeezed harder. Fuck, it hurt so fucking good. Gai brought his hand up and gave a signal again. 'Silence,' then 'Listen.' Kakashi's eyes burned fiercely. "Listen carefully. Kakashi." He spoke to him in the sensei tone, "I can feel you want to play rough." He paused until Kakashi nodded. "I know you trust me so I'm okay with that. Let's lay down some ground rules." Kakashi seemed to focus then, coming out of the fog that was his mind.

"Okay." He mumbled as if he had never done this before. It ad been a long time since he had played by someone else's rules and he sure as hell didn't want to be dominated but he had complete faith that Gai could keep him under control. Gai could keep them safe. Kakashi nodded again, "Fire away, Gai." Gai nodded back.

"Good. First, safe word, then soft limits, hard limits." His momentary soft smile went back into a serious hard line. "This is just like interrogation survival training, just a lot more fun." He eased up on Kakashi, letting go as he straightened. Kakashi gasped at the release and Gai smirked. "I'm willing to try anything you are up to, so long as the safe word is respected." He knew the rumours of how sadistic anbu 'Hound' could be. He could not lie that it scared him a bit. Maybe that was a part of the thrill. He wanted to embrace that darkness, to shape it, control it. Only by facing your fear head on could you master it. He understood this was a part of his best friend and he was willing to provide release.

"I have heard of what former T&I anbu enjoy and I am willing to accommodate you, so long as you continue to respect me, as your equal." Kakashi nodded again. "Do you have any safe words?" Kakashi shook his head no. "Okay, well let's use the basics from interrogation training. Red is stop, yellow is approaching your limits and green is confirming you are still with me, good?" Kakashi nodded again. He straightened up and stared at the floor, wishing he had his mask. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. He knew what was coming next. "Hard limits?" His head shot up, then his eyes slowly followed. 'Ha-hmn.' Kakashi grunted a noncommittal yes and looked away. Suddenly the shuriken on his blankets were more interesting than playtime with Gai. Gai raised an eyebrow. What could have Kakashi so embarrassed. "Yes?" Gai waited patiently and leaned against the wall. He inspected his nails for a few minutes. Kakashi finally sighed, relaxing against the wall beside Gai.

"I really liked this more when we weren't talking." He wrapped his arms around himself and slunk down the wall, tucking his knees in. Gai dropped a hand to Kakashi's shoulder and squeezed gently, making Kakashi flinch. He relaxed as Gai rubbed circles into his shoulders. After a moment, Gai went to Kakashi's bathroom. He returned with a bottle of oil.

"Hands up." Kakashi let Gai remove his shirt and snake behind jim. Here he was moments later, sitting between Gai's legs, facing away in this tiny entryway. Kami Gai gave good massages. Kakashi was nearly purring as he moaned and sighed. He could feel Gai's stare a few minutes later. Gai still wanted an answer, even if it took Kakashi all night to acknowledge that.

"It's, it's kind of stupid." Kakashi looked at their toes. It felt so good to have Gai's thighs pressed on either of his. The familiarity of it relaxed him. How many times had Gai done this on missions, against Kakashi's will when suffering injuries of chakra exhaustion?

"Anything that upsets you, is not stupid, Kakashi." He continued to work the spots without flinching. "I will always support you and take care of you." Kakashi's eyes teared up and he gulped down his emotions once more. Goddamnit, Gai. Stupid sexy Gai!

"Well, kissing was one hard limit but I like it, with you." 'Only with you.' Gai listened quietly and Kakashi was grateful for it. "I guess I'm very sensitive with that. He felt Gai's breath on his neck hitch slightly, the warmth of Gai's lips softly kissing between his shoulders. He shuddered, leaning into the touch, then hissed when Gai traced that same trail with his firm tongue in waves. Kakashi's cock nearly vibrated from the pleasure. It seemed Gai was gathering information on his body this whole time.

"Continue." Gai smiled against Kakashi's back. Embracing him in a hug. He felt so damn warm on his back, with this chilly autumn air. Kakashi shivered once more. Gai began to rub up and down his arms, shoulders and chest, warming him up. Kakashi melted against him and Gai leaned his neck on his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed Kakashi gently on the neck.

'Well, Kakashi raised his head, tilting to the side to allow Gai more access. "I, I like to bottom, but," he added the 'but' with a stutter. He hid a sob, "I, it's too much for me, emotionally." He didn't want to explain why. He would keep is trauma and past experiences to himself. Most of this was just from his inability to keep attachments. He would not reveal the underneath or what was beneath that.

"It's okay, Kakashi. No need to explain."

"No, I do. A little bit, anyways." He guided Gai's oil-slicked hand down to his cock and Gai willingly obliged. "Ever since my mouth and then my father died, everything that happened with Team Minato? You know I have had trouble with being close to anyone. There is just way, way too much going on for me, so, I want you to know this. It will happen and I need you to make me a promise," Kakashi sat up and faced Gai head on, his voice growing darker, "No matter how hard I beg, do not-" He looked away, suddenly unable to go in. He nearly whispered his time, feeling embarrassment for not being able to continue, "Just don't put your cock in my ass." There. He said it. It sounded awkward. Gai's eyes went wide for only a split second. He turned Kakashi in his lap, facing away once more, then slid his hand back to its place on Kakashi's cock. His other hand snaked firmly up to pink one of Kakashi's pale nipples. Kakashi cried out and arched against Gai. He kissed Kakashi's neck softly.  
"Okay, Kakashi." He nuzzled his neck, "I will take care of you." Kakashi nodded.  
"Thank you, Gai." He mumbled and Gai tilted Kakashi's chin, leaning around to kiss him over his shoulder. Kakashi was so grateful Gai knew not to back a predator into a corner. Kakashi couldn't wait to sink his teeth in!

* * *

Gai loved how sensitive Kakashi was. At some point he had to turn the radio on to help Kakashi relax. It was obvious Kakashi was still having trouble letting go. Gai was all too happy to help him. Once Gai stipped off the rest of their clothes, the massage intensified. They stuck to foreplay, for now. He had Kakashi draped over his lap on the futon. It was still set up as a couch. Kakashi lay with his back to Gai's chest. His head had fallen back to Gai's shoulder, one hand fisted in that silky black hair. His other pressed to Gai's wrist guiding Gai's fingers inside of him. His eyes fluttered closed, his fingers rubbed up and down Gai's hand, occasionally joining Gai's fingers deep in his ass or to cup and massage his or Gai's testes. Occasionally his hand snaked beneath to stroke Gai's cock or finger his asshole. God, it was so tight. He wondered if Gai had ever let anyone do that to him. He liked to surprise Gai with the movement just to hear him grunt and moan every time Kakashi hit his sweet spot inside him.

Gai was happy to have that gorgeous, lithe body poured on top of him like a buffet. He enjoyed watching Kakashi squirm and writhe in the mirror as he slowly tortured that hard, willing body. Gai had already cum twice from grinding against Kakashi's ass and Kakashi was approaching his third orgasm. Kakashi looked down at Gai's hand pumping his cock, picking up the pace as his ass squeezed down on their fingers. Kakashi bucked, riding the sensation of thrusting up into Gai's hand and slamming down onto their fingers. He pulled Gai's head back by his hair and kissed him roughly. "Gai!" He pulled away, breaking the kiss. He was staring down again, a string of incoherent curses flew from his mouth as he bore down hard. He thrusted up again and fell back down letting gravity help Gai take him. 'So close. So fucking close.' Kakashi felt dizzy and the room began to spin. He wanted to do this with Gai at every opportunity for the rest of his life! 'No, Kami, no! Fuck!' This was very close to his hard limits. He wanted to shout 'yellow' but didn't want Gai to stop. Fuck, he needed Gai inside of him. "Fuckfuckfuck me!" This wasn't enough! He threw his head back nearly smacking Gai in the nose. Letting Gai spread him out like this and plunder his asshole with those thick fingers, was heaven but he needed Gai to cum inside of him! He couldn't breathe.

"Ah! Ah! Gyah!" He choked, unable to remember how to breathe. He gasped a deep breath then screamed! Gai's arm held Kakashi firmly to himself as he pumped Kakashi. He paused his hand there, still stretching and filling Kakashi's lubricated hole but did not let go, allowing Kakashi to ride out his orgasm if he wished to. "Still with me, rival?" Kakashi's response was a grunt as he stroked grabbed his own cock and pumped himself. Gai held the base of his cock firmly, not allowing him to cum. He knew even negative emotions became more intense with orgasm. He had to make sure Kakashi was still in a sane state of mind.

Kakashi rasped, "Green! Don't stop, Gai! Gyah!" He spasmed as Gai let go and began to pump his cock again, hand coming down down to the base with a twist then jumping up and down in strokes, an occasional double and triple pump made Kakashi squeal and arch. Gai was surprised. Most shinobi were very quiet in bed and he thought Kakashi would be more reserved. Gai paused again when he could feel the vibration of Kakashi's pulse in his palm. Kakashi went so very quiet when every time Gai brought him close to the edge. He held him tightly again, asking the same question. "Are you here, Kakashi?" Kakashi thrashed violently, trying to force Gai's hand. Gai complied, assuming that fucking trick of the wrist! Kakashi's feet kicked wildly as his toes curled. Gai drew his own feet up and wrapped them around Kakashi's thighs, holding him tightly down. He watched Kakashi still and quiet again, breathing heavily, sighing and purring. Gai held him firmly again. Kakashi released a sound of agony, trying to thrash. Gai released his cock and stroked his chest and nipples, hard. Kakashi releasing another deep cry. "Kakashi?" He repeated his name. Kakashi panted, catching his breath. He hadn't noticed wen Gai had secured his hands behind his back. God he loved Gai's hot, smooth thighs on his own. He wondered if Gai shaved his legs. He did swim an awful lot. Maybe Gai was metrosexual? He heard his name being called desperately. That low voice and the way Gai drawled his name? It was so unlike Gai's public personality. He nearly came from the sound, leaning his head against Gai's shoulder.  
"Fuck, I'm here!" Kakashi growled. Gai chuckled against his neck. "Mm Gai-chan, please let me cum already?" Gai nuzzled his neck, then nipped him. Gai drew his knees slightly higher around Kakashi's waist.

Don't touch yourself, rival. I will release your hand now." Kakashi nodded and Gai slowly released him. Gai grabbed the bottle of oil from the windowsill and poured it on the soles of his feet. Kakashi hissed when Gai began to use his feet to stroke him. Kakashi felt like he was dying as Gai leaned over and kissed him hard! Fuck he was so muscular, so flexible! So passionate! His feet felt fucking amazing, pressing, pushing, stroking fuck! He thrusted into the tiny gap between Gai's feet as Gai worked him over. He noticed Gai's well groomed toenails and found himself surprised at those perfectly straight toes. Kakashi could add a footfetish to his list of kinks if Gai continued to be so fucking amazing!

His chest constricted and knots began to both coil and unravel in his abs and pelvis. He broke the kiss with Gai and pressed his cheek to his, the bridge of his nose nuzzling Gai's. They shared their breathes, in and out, making Kakashi dizzy but he was somehow getting air. It was like Gai was breathing for him, reminding him how his lungs functioned. Gai liked inside of Kakashi's ear, cool and hot sensations playing with the wetness pressed by that wicked, twisting tongue. Kakashi's body went limp every time Gai did that! His heart was beating so loudly in his ears, drowning out their sounds. This orgasm lasted too long but his mind was pleasantly blank as Kakashi surrendered to his senses. Kakashi stilled as Gai continued to push him through this orgasm, denying his own. One of them needed to stay in control and Gai was always willing to be the first to jump into action. He had this and Kakashi relaxed into the sensation, allowing himself to let go. If he didn't, he'd force himself on top of Gai right now. Yes, that's what he wanted! He tried to force himself onto Gai, guiding Gai's cock to his hole as he arched into position. Gai slapped his cock for it, hard. Kakashi's eyes rolled back in his head as Gai did it again, then tapped on his arm. "Do I need to call red Kakashi?" Kakashi shook his head no and released Gai.

Kakashi dared a glance in the mirror through his lashes and he came hard, his cock pulsing again from the sight. His fingers scrambled, seeking Gai's tight little asshole. Fuck the rules! If Gai would not fuck him, he'd definitely make Gai his bitch by morning! He gurgled and gasped for breath, imagining fucking Gai hard. He's push him onto his chest and put that muscled ass in the air, spread him as wide as he could and spear him. He wanted Gai's thighs over his shoulder, ankles crossed behind his head, choking him slightly. His finger pushed into Gai, still slick from the massage oil. Gai gasped sharply, shutting his eyes for a brief moment in pain or pleasure, Kakashi didn't know. He needed to push Gai over the edge like he needed air to live. He thrusted two fingers in and stroked Gai with the same pace Gai used on him, trying to stretch him. Gai slowed the pace to a hard, agonizing grind. He would need Gai soon. He need Gai to fill him deeply. He needed to thrust into him and fuck him into oblivion before he surrendered himself over, pushing his limits. He wanted to be fucked until he cried for Gai to stop! This was playing with fire and Gai's cock was right there, their fingers had already prepared him for a rough, full entry. Kakashi crooked his fingers, finding the little button he knew would push Gai to his own limits.

He stroked, pressing another finger inside, panting wildly from the loss of control. The angle was awkward but fuck, shinobi were flexible! Gai began to pant and moan his name. 'Yes, yes! More, Gai! Fucking cum like a good bitch.' He'd never say it out loud. He needed Gai to scream his name! He stared fiercely at Gai. Gai returned the look with a grunt, throwing his head back briefly to get his bangs out of his face before licking Kakashi's neck, back and shoulder. Kakashi squealed, choking on a gasp of air. He was angry that Gai could resist or so long. He fucking loved it! Gai said he had no limits and Kakashi would enjoy breaking him! He would find Gai's limits. He came harder thinking about all the things he could do with Gai, to do to him. "Ah! Aw fuck!" He panted loudly, grabbing the hair behind Gai's neck as they rocked together, fingers digging. Scissoring, stroking, arching. Kakashi's toes curled as his body shook violently.

God they looked so good together. Those dark hands all of his ivory skin like peaches and cream. His short, silky black hair draped on Kakashi's shoulder, tangling with his course silver locks. Gais dark eyes smoldered and burned with an insatiable hunger. Kakashi's mismatched pair of onyx and red were glazed, unfocused, shrouded in emotion and clouded with satisfaction. Gai caught his gaze and smiled softly, knowingly. He turned his precious wolf into a little rabbit, squealing as it took its last breath in the jaws of a predator. Kakashi's eyes formed tears and Gai recognized the sudden vulnerability. The same sadness of when Kakashi was praying at the cenotaph. His gaze focused away to the lovely mess all over Kakashi's chest, giving Kakashi space to deal with his emotions. His abs crunched and he sighed deeply as he went into a state of meditation, denying himself bliss. He would hold on, for Kakashi. Kakashi needed this more than he did.

Kakashi growled in frustration. He was getting sick of this contest to see who could last the longest, who could keep a harder erection, who could get it up with the least amount of recovery time! Kakashi though the sex would be hard and fast but Gai was drawing this out, torturing him! He wanted Gai to cum with him again! If he wanted to come alone he'd fucking himself! Here he was, spread and vulnerable and Gai was not participating! Ok, Gai was doing most of the work but he needed to make him cum again! He loved the feeling of Gai's cum all over his ass and thighs. He wanted it right fucking now! "Gai," he pleaded, "Cum!" He demanded harshly! "Stop fcking holsing back!" He growled! Gai's head snapped up and his bangs, soaked with sweat, fell back from his face. He held his breath until he rasped for air, then stared at Kakashi intensely in the mirror. Kakashi lost his breath. Gai had done it again and was now praying to Kakashi, his name tumbling off Gai's lips like a mantra. They both tensed and rocked violently against each other. The bottle of oil fell off the windowsill and poured on top of them. The sensation of the cold oil just added to the bliss. Kakashi released Gai's hair to rub it all over his own chest and thighs with his free hand, mixing it with the creamy ejaculate all over his chest, thighs and abs. Kakashi wiped his hands on his discarded shirt, then was nearly pulling Gai's hair out again. Gai made that fucking sound he loved so much! Kakashi was still so very fucking hard as he came down off his high. Gai's fingers had never stopped moving inside of him! He continued to fuck Gai with his fingers as well.

"Yes, ahh! Cum! Fuck! Ahh! Fuck me! fuckmefuckmefuckme!" Their voices blended as both came again! That's when Kakashi began to beg for Gai to take him. He writhed and cried out. Gai bit his neck and still held his gaze. Just like last time, he ignored Kakashi's pleas. Every time it became harder not to break the rules. Eventually Kakashi settled into reciting his shinobi information as if surviving extreme torture; name, village, rank, registration number, blood type; Hatake Kakashi; Konoha; Jounin; 009720; Blood type O. Gai would hold him until he no longer thrashed in his arms. Then he would massage those creamy thighs until Kakashi came to again.

Kakashi hated the way Gai looked at him. He loved the way Gai looked at him. It filled him with guilt. It kept him grounded. Gai was too good to him. Gai worshipped Kakashi and he knew it. Guilt overwhelmed Kakashi. He was using Gai and it was wrong. He needed this from Gai. Kakashi was so close to fainting when he relaxed on top of Gai with a deep sigh. Gai gently milked the last of Kakashi's cum, his other hand slid to Kakashi's thigh and rubbed firmly down to his knees and back to his abdomen. He brought his cum soaked fingers to their lips, licking between them as he kissed Kakashi. His tongue prodded Kakashi's lips, feeding him his own juices. Kakashi was purring in his arms, deeply sated. He loved the smell of their coupling. He at Gai's lips, trying to reach them but so exhausted! He could barely respond, he was so numb. Kakashi shivered as he looked into Gai's eyes. Gai kissed him, hard and Kakashi kissed back, moaning as he savoured his taste from Gai's lips.

This was getting dangerous for Kakashi emotionally and he needed a distraction. Gai gently lowered him to the couch and Kakashi pulled him down for a deep kiss, wrapping his legs around Gai's hips, his hands grasping wildly, nails clawing at Gai's slick back. He needed to hold on, he was slipping from reality so fast! Kakashi moaned deeply, sending ripples of pleasure through Gai's body. What was the safe word? He had to stop. He couldn't fucking stop! Why didn't Gai realize he should stop this time? 'Stop!' 'Fuck me!' 'Yellow!' He yelled, "Yellow!" 'Red!' 'Oh no, no!'

"Please, please fuck me, Gai" Tears came to his eyes and he began to sob, "I need you. Please, inside of me! Take my fucking ass!" He arched against Gai, forcing Gai inside of him. He pulled his thighs up, crossing his ankles and pulled like he was wrestling. Technically he was as Gai tried to resist him! "Yes, oh fuck yes!" Kakashi's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Gai's cock pressed in, hardening at the sensation of Kakashi's tight little hole engulfing him. Kakashi grabbed Gai's arms, pinning them behin Gai's back. Emotions began to pour out of Kakashi and Gai yelled his name. He was way past red! Kakashi was known for going past his limits into unconsciousness in the battlefield. Why would he be different in the bedroom? He saw the look of concern on Gai's face but he was no longer present! Instead, he turned his head to the side and bit down on Gai's shoulder, growling like an animal. His body convulsed as he rode hard! Gai's thick cock made him feel like he would be ripped apart! It still wasn't enough yet, not yet! His head fell back and he released Gai's hands, only to find his own pressed on either side of his head by Gai, who fought to get off of him. Kakashi smiled at the anger in flashing in Gai's eye, guilt and shame and pure fucking bliss taking him over as he came on Gai's cock. He saw Gai's imaginary ocean sunsets in his mind, grinding like a madman and squealing like a guinea pig before passing out! Well, that was rather impressive, or impressive, depending on what you were expecting from the copy nin.

* * *

Gai laid Kakashi down then set about the task of setting Kakashi's bed up for the night again without disturbing him. The "Mighty Guy" was strong indeed. With a little maneuvering it was an easy task. Next, he triple checked Kakashi's vitals before giving him a quick bath, dressing him and putting him to bed for the second time that night. Gai found Kakashi's sleeping roll for missions and set it up at the end of the bed. He found a blanket and it up as well. He then went for a proper shower.

As he soaped his hair he thought back to his night with Kakashi. He felt horrible about the bump on his head. Kakashi also pushed beyond what was agreed. That had Gai upset too. Gai's one and only limit was to respect the rules, even self imposed ones. He feared for Kakashi. Still, it nice to see the tense jounin unwind for a change. Kakashi always acted so cool and hip but Gai knew better than that. Even in the throes of passion the man was intense.

A smug smile creeped onto his face. He never had someone pass out on him before. Gai was able to keep up with such an insatiable beast. His body ached for more as he scrubbed the suds into his skin. He couldn't cum just then though he really wanted to. He respected Kakashi's wishes and stopped immediately as soon as he was released. Hurting Kakashi even emotionally, was a fuckong buzz kill and deal breaker. Gai was afraid to upset Kakashi, to push him too far. He didn't want to push him away. He had never heard Kakashi beg in their lives. Kakashi was a wild animal in bed and Gai barely tamed him. He knew Kakashi read those filthy books in public but he didn't know he had such a dirty mouth. A pretty, willing, dirty mouth. Now it was Gai's turn to jerk off. He couldn't summon the will to leave the apartment but he might as well find something to put himself to sleep.

Kami, it was a dream come true to have Kakashi draped all over his body. He was in love with the man since that time in school. Gai was being picked on because he father was an eternal genin and considered a loser. He then went on to develop the art of eight gates, using it to save Gai's life. Kakashi had beaten up the chunin that had mocked Gai and given Gai a hard time for it. Gai even fought with Obito, Kakashi's teammate and rival, for the right to be Kakashi's eternal rival. Kakashi eventually accepted Gai's rivalry and later his friendship. Now Gai hoped he would accept his love and if not, he at least accepted him as an equal and took the offer of his body. If Kakashi hadn't passed out from the intensity, Gai would have surrendered control.

* * *

End flashback

* * *

He slid his hands down to his cock and smiled. The hot water made him proud of his size tonight. Fuck, his cock was bruised with rug burn from the tight little curls on Kakashi's ass. He really needed to teach Kakashi to condition those pubes! He looked around in Kakashi's shower. It seemed the man didn't own shampoo or conditioner, just this unscented bodywash Gai was currently using as a lubricant. He slid one hand up the wall and leaned his forehead against the tile, letting the spray soak his head. He slid his hand up his forehead, finger combing his hair back, scrubbing his scalp as he stroked his cock. His hips swayed from side to side, a song playing in his head. Gai turned every now and then, sliding his hands on his body as he danced. He had just realized they forgot the radio on his favourite station. This song always made him feel sexy. The base pulsed through his body, accelerating his heart rate. It was no secret that Gai was comfortable with his body and secure with his sexuality. Half of Konoha had seen him in drag or cosplay, usually both, at one time or another. He loved to dress up and be shocking. Life was just more fun when lived to its full potential. After being raised in a village being told he had no talent as a shinobi, entering the academy the same time as his father, the bullshit ridicule they endured he had adopted his father's ways. He thanked assholes, killing them with kindness, until he was old enough to tear them apart with his bare hands. Life was short and shinobi only had the springtime of their youth.

As he stroked himself, head hung low in the corner, hips thrusting, a finger slipping into the crack of his ass, he was so grateful to have taken the risk. He loved Kakashi. They were brothers, they were rivals, best friends. He was grateful for all of these things but becoming Kakashi's lover would be absolute bliss. He was dying to feel Kakashi's hips between his thighs. He was so willing to let Kakashi take him, to push him over the edge. He wanted to break the fucking bed with that man fucking him like a madman! Kakashi was so passionate, so full of youth. Gai had never been with someone who enjoyed sex as much as he did. Kakashi had the youthful libido of a 16 year old. Gai needed to experience it first hand. He enjoyed good pain, pain that lead to strength to rewards, to joy. After all the times Kakashi did that stupid fuxking prank, he scared Gai away from experimenting much with boys.

* * *

Another masterbation flashback. Gai, how do you think so hard when masterbating furiously?

* * *

There was that crazy drunken night in T&I with Anko a while back that really swore him off of playing adult games. She was also a person that could not respect her own limitations and ended up a crying wreck on him. Gai tried really hard to patch things up between them but Anko pushed him away as if what they had was nothing. Gai didn't feel attached to her anyways so even though he missed he company, that was all the he had be sad about. Besides, all things she could do with snakes kinda freaked him out. She was also a bit of a stalker. Okay so maybe they were a little too similar. Especially when she brought out the toys. Anko, like other T&I shinobi, had some problems that required therapy. When their mental anbu mask slipped on, they were dangerous. Gai had enough training to withstand interrogation from Anko to know this. She did however teach him that thing he does to Kakashi with his tongue.

Oh god, how he wanted to do that right now to Kakashi. Gai's lips and tongue were so sensitive. Years of training and hard work left calluses and scars on his hands but wrapping them up for so long left his fingertips and palms able to respond to minute details like a pianist took to piano keys. He loved the feel of Kakashi's hardened nipples poking and rubbing on his fingers. He enjoyed licking up Kakashi's thighs and calves while he came in his lap. He couldn't wait for another opportunity for sex with Kakashi. He'd have to talk to him about limit breaking though. That could not be good for their "relationship."

* * *

And now, back to Gai… masterbating!

* * *

Gai stroked himself harder and slipped a second finger into his ass experimentally. Just another thing he let Anko explore with him a few times. He stroked hard and deep, clenching his glutes on each hard thrust into his palm. It had been a long time since he did this and it took a little effort before he relaxed into it. If Kakashi got up now, he wanted to be ready when Kakashi needed him. He bit back the pain, pressing another finger inside himself. He threw his head back with a yelp and began to slide down into his strokes, knees bent, shoulder against the wall of the shower. He kept his forehead against the wall to steady himself as his knees tightened, giving him a muscle spasm in his calf and thigh.

Foreplay with Kakashi was definitely the most fun challenge he ever had. Under the right circumstances sex with Kakashi would feel wonderful! If Gia was a cruel man instead of a gentleman he would have taken advantage. What kind of person could have pushed Kakashi to be so emotional in bed, to see the one thing that made him upset as a form of pleasure? He wanted Kakashi to only come to him for release now. Even if it broke Gai's heart that Kakashi could never love him back, he would have Kakashi take him. He would take the rage, the lust, pain, everything Kakashi could throw at him and he would take it like a man, on his fucking knees! Only for his rival. His rival. His.

He quickened his strokes, imagining what he wanted to do to Kakashi before he passed out. He'd get down on his his knees and lick that beautiful, pink asshole. God his fingers felt so good stretching Kakashi. He hadn't fooled around with a man since he was a teenager and when got girlfriends, they fucked off and went their own way. It was just things were done in fire country. He had never been the uke in a relationship though. The bottom man. The receiver. It freaked him out a little but it felt so good when Kakashi fingered him. He almost let Anko used that scary snake strap-on she owned, if only she didn't insist on calling him Orochimaru-sama and wanting to put his head in a bucket of water. Seriously, after she started to cry about him saying no he made sure she got the help she needed. He assumed it was working when the stalking stopped. Kakashi though, so far, was fucking good. The way he wrapped his fingers around Gai's cock, how he fondled his balls? Gai was dying to experience more! Tears of joy streamed down his eyes. Yes, he was doing this the right way right now! The way Kakashi had done it! Oh it felt like the other time he was nearly fucked i the ass. Although he loved the anal play and spanking he never went back to that maid cafe. He was pretty sure that was a dude when he went into the vip and maybe if he wasn't so young and stupid he wouldn't have bailed out. Maybe if he got to know Haruka-hime better! Haruka-hime just looked so good in that pencil skirt and glasses. Gai loved the feel of the schoolgirl uniform he was in, his tights compressing his thighs deliciously. Oh boy, that got out of hand quickly but it was a flashback for another day. The point was Gai loved exploring anal, he liked to rim, he just didn't like it down to him. The rimming, not the fingering, fingering was good.

SD Narrator-San: It's not Naruto without a flashback. No, not the Uchiha massacre, try again. No, we said we weren't showing Gai being spanked, dressed like a schoolgirl and running away crying. No! That's the flashback to the massacre flashback! Now that is Gai finally taking a pee, that's too far forward, try again! A flashback of a flashback of Gai masterbateng, now. No okay, get back to the hot juicy stuff! Yes, how Gai and Kakashi ended up on the futon. Now that's good masterbation material for Gai in the shower! And you at home! Yes, you!

* * *

Correct flashback, while Gai is jerking off in the shower.

* * *

Earlier, Gai had massaged Kakashi's back in the entry way. It was on the floor as they talked. Then they decided to get more comfortable as the night went on, neither willing to keep their hands off the other. Kakashi kissed him, hard, on the futon couch. Gai kept giving him signals as they wordlessly made out. 'Follow my lead.' 'Hold this position.' 'Faster.' They wrote dirty messages on each other's skin as their passion intensified. Grinding their hips was just not enough anymore. They took turns dominating with their bodies and their tongues. Kakashi mumbled the dirtiest things. Gai recalled, "Fuck me with your tongue," "Eat me, "Shove your tongue down my throat," and all forms of faster, harder, more! There was also some reference to lumber jacking him, incoherent speeches about "wanting to eat that oak tree like a beaver eats wood!" and, finally, the weirdest, "Timber!" Kakashi as a person, went from reserved, brooding and emotionless in his arms to gasing beneath Gai, fingers deep within himself like a two dollar whore Jaraiya would keep for a weekend!

Gai came with a muffled cry, releasing his fingers from himself. It was never as good alone. It was kind of lonely actually. He craved the body heat, the feel of muscle flexing against his skin. He fucking loved to cuddle! Would Kakashi mind if he stayed a while and cuddled him? Gai frowned as he scrubbed the residue away. It had taken Kakashi 1/6 of the time to get off in the shower and he seemed a lot more satisfied than Gai felt right now. He felt defeated, deflated. He was upset that Kakashi forced him to break their boundaries. It was rather dubious actually. Could he trust Kakashi to respect his own limits? Would Kakashi freak out and run away? Would he still respect Gai in the morning or would he run away, pretending he was a fool and stalking him from the shadows, like Anko. He runned the water off of himself quickly with a towel and finally went to pee. Then he headed for Kakashi's mission bedroll from the closet, manties in tow. When he opened the closet door, Kakashi mumbled in his sleep.

"Don't! Stop, Gai!" It startled him. Had Gai hurt him that badly? Kakashi was sobbing! "Don't, don't die! Don't leave me, no! Stay with me, Gai!" Gai relaxed his shoulders and closed the door. He dropped the towel to the floor and slipped on those ridiculous manties. He climbed into the bed, slipping under the covers, and scooped Kakashi into his arms. Kakashi took a deep breath, sighed and relaxed into Gai's warm body. Gai surrendered to sleep. Kakashi shouldn't be left alone with a possible concussion after all.


	5. Splinters

**SUMMARY:** Kakashi awakes to realize what he was up to with Gai. Gai wants to go all the way. Gai want to be Kakashi's bitch. Kakashi accomodates him. Gai likes to top from the bottom and Kakashi is very happy with the results.

* * *

Kakashi woke up gasping for breath. He could have sworn he had a nice, warm body against him all night. Now it was gone. His fingers scrambled to confirm the body heat on the bed. He sniffed the air, detecting a faint smell of curry, man-tears and semen. Gai… He yawned and stretched sleepily. Wait a minute. 'Gai!? Semen? What the!?' The fuck!? Fuck! His ass hurt! He must have gone too fucking far last night. Well, he wasn't hungover and Gai was gone. Wait… Kakashi blinked his eyes open, shielding them from the sunlight pouring through his blinds. 'Oh, fuck. Nononono.' He went all the way, with Gai. Well, at least he remembered cuming, maybe Gai didn't enjoy it as much. Kakashi felt like a complete idiot. He broke his own self imposed rules, he forced Gai into his ass and thrashed like a horny virgin.

He looked around. His plant, Mr. Ukki, was on the floor instead of the windowsill. It seemed Gai had haphazardly put Mr. Ukki's dirt back in the pot and cleaned up, if the lint and dust on top of Mr. Ukki's soil said anything. God, that horrible green spandex was dangling off of his photos of Team Seven and Team Minato, both folded down on the windowsill he used as a headboard. He wondered if he remembered to lay them face down or if fell in the scuffle. "Mmnn…" He moaned, unconsciously squeezing himself through his pajamas as he adjusted his morning wood. Gai looks simply ravaging when he restrained him last night. Kakashi couldn't control himself. His heart swelled and tears came to his eyes. He blinked them back. Had he said the L word? He really hoped not. He felt it but he needed to let that go. He would need to tell Gai that he needed space after this, to calm his mind before the coming war. He shouldn't be fucking his second-in-command. Fucking subordinates was a big nono and nasty business. What if he lost Gai? No, no. Gai would not die easily. Gai could however die trying to protect him. If he unleashed all eight gates, that was the end.

A bottle of oil sat in his trash can. Two uncorked bottles of sake was with it as well. Gai must have had trouble sleeping. Kakashi sighed, releasing his hand on himself. Guilt began to nag him more than any shame he could feel for allowing himself to let go. He hadn't physically hurt Gai this time, right? It was just like Gai to blame himself for Kakashi's recklessness. How many times had Gai literally wiped his ass and force-fed him before they could safely return from a mission? Gai massaged him from head to toe and kept him warm when he suffered chakra exhaustion. Gai carried him on his back to the village, non stop when Kakashi was seriously injured, more than once. Gai was his go to person when solo missions left him in need of extraction. Kakashi wondered why Gai even stuck around! He was a hot mess and a shitty friend on a good day. Last night was, not a good day.

The shower was running, the radio playing softly, echoing from the bathroom. His sheets had been changed. He saw his old ones sticking out of the laundry hamper beside the bathroom, soaked with semen and bath oil. Oh fuck! Did he even remember to use condoms? When the fuck did he even last bought condoms? Just how stupid were they last… oh my god. He reached his chakra out to find his "friend." Gai was still in the shower. Didn't they agree he would go home and never speak of this again? He recalled that nightmare of Gai entering seventh and eight gates. Fuck. He must have called out in his sleep. It was no secret that Kakashi suffered violent nightmares. He was a war child not just a war orphan. It was one of the factors that sent his father into madness, forced him to suicide. He felt it honourable to abandon Kakashi for the sake of reclaiming clan honour, for Kakashi. Maybe Gai would abandon him for the sake of honour, too! No. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't take Gai like that. He couldn't.

Kakashi laid back and tried to relax as his heart began beating, hard. He remembered all that he had done last night. Well, it wasn't that bad. They weren't too rough. Gai was thorough and surprisingly adaptive, responsive, patient, full of empathy. He was so quiet, too. Almost too quiet. It was a little unnerving to see Gai ao unlike himself, so wise and considerate. He began to recall with embarrassment all the nasty things he said to Gai. His face flushed and his body tensed. Gai pushed all of the right buttons. All of them. Who would have known he was so amazing? Kakashi could feel his cock twitch and weep with precum. If he didn't get out of bed, his pajamas were going to need a good wash.

He dragged himself out of bed, stripped and went to the shower. Jey were still both men and had seen each other naked like this since childhood. Gai was wasting his utilities and everyone knew what a cheap-ass kakashi could be. Yeah, that was the reason. Kakashi was going to save some water for the rest of the neighbors by just sharing a shower with Gai. They had done this before on missions, back to back, neither making eye contact when it was the last stall available in the jounin lounge after a particular nasty adventure. Yes, they were men and they could be mature about this!

Kakashi boldly went into his own bathroom. Gai was singing under the spray of the shower, wiping bodywash out of his eyes, finger combing his hair. The radio played softly on the counter. He seemed to stiffen for a moment, his note going off tune as he sang, then resumed washing his hair while soaping his crotch. He scrubbed more quickly, trying to get out of there as soon as possible. He could feel the anxiety and apprehension rolling off Kakashi in waves, no matter how good the jounin was at hiding it. Kakashi took a piss, barely, before getting hard again. His eye caught a glimpse of Gai from the mirror. He couldn't help watching Gai's ass wiggle. Gai seemed to relax, resuming dancing like a stripper, forgetting Kakashi was there. Kakashi smiled softly at his daft buddy. He was in his element, hands all over himself, pushing his hair off of his face, ass bounding to the music, muscles flexing and shaking. Gai sang louder, as if trying to pretend Kakashi wasn't there, perhaps trying to deter the copy nin. Maybe he just forgot.

Gai was so fucking beautiful! That tanned skin glistened as suds rolled off all that rippling muscle. Kakashi's heart beat faster. He opened his left eye, the sharingan swirling to life. He got a reminder of last night. His sharingan had accidentally activated when he had screamed yellow and he nearly put Gai into a genjutsu! He had closed his eyes in time for his mistake to stop but passed out. The intensity of what he felt for Gai overwhelmed him, even now. He stood there, frozen, afraid of what could have happened to Gai last night. He cursed himself for losing control like that. It was reckless and irresponsible, not to mention he couldn't bare to face Gai right now. He was so ashamed that Gai would reject him, or even worse, ridicule him. God, he had told everyone that Gai's cock was like an acorn and now he could be called a greedy little squirrel. He sure was trying to bury Gai's nuts in himself, shrieking from the intense pleasure. He wanted to cry from embarrassment.

"Kakashi?" A wet body was suddenly pressed against him slowly. He startled, wondering when Gai had snuck up behind him. Gai hugged him gently, cautiously. He looked over his shoulder at Gai from the foggy mirror, fighting his instincts to fight, run, hide, escape. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to center his thoughts and still the adrenaline from pumping through his system like all shinobi were taught to do. Gai gave him a look of empathy and hugged tighter. He took Kakashi's chin, meeting his gaze in the mirror. His other hand firmly kept Kakashi to his body, arm across his stomach clinging to his hip. He rubbed small circles with his thumb, "I am here for you, my beloved friend," he cooed in kakashi's ear, "If you need anything, ask." Gai grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Kakashi's shivering frame, his hand trailing to his palm, grasping firmly. He tugged Kakashi gently towards him, his other hand gave a signal t follow when ready. Kakashi resisted for a moment, until Gai let go of him. He reached for Gai's hand and gave a good squeeze, earning a soft smile.

* * *

Kakashi and Gai stepped into the shower, pressed close together. Gai turned around to give Kakashi privacy, like he always did when they were forced to share. Kakashi took the body wash and began to work Gai over, starting at the shoulders. Gai leaned into his touch, brushing his bangs out of the way as Kakashi's hands slid up his thighs, abs, ribs, pecks. Gai moaned as Kakashi's lips brushed against his neck, giving him goosebumps. He had dialed the shower down from steaming hot to something luke warm so Kakashi could enjoy it. Kakashi shifted around Gai and pressed forward, body sliding against Gai's as he put the body wash back on the rack. He turned the heat back up, expecting to be here a while as he relaxed against Gai. Gai gasped at the cold tile against his nipples, goosebumps still prickling his skin. Kakashi's cool skin pressed to his pre-showered, warm body.

"Nyahhhh!" Gai sighed in a breath when Kakashi grabbed his hips suddenly, pulling Gai's ass flush against his erection. He squeezed the muscle on Gai's hips and ass, releasing the pull, then pulled him hard again! One of Kakashi's hands slid across his abs to his opposite hip and the other grasped Gai's hardening cock. Kakashi squeezed both hands hard and pulled him again and again. Gai leaned into the touch, his head falling back to Kakashi's shoulder.

'Fuck, Sakura and Ino were right.' Why didn't they just fuck already? Gai cried out again as Kakashi began to pump his cough roughly, grinding his cock against his ass! They should have fucked already! They really wasted a lot of time getting this far! Kakashi relaxed his grip on Gai's hip, twisting and rubbing his nipples gently. The two sensations had Gai's head spinning. Kakashi licked Gai's watched his work, chuckling as Gai moaned deeply, purring at Kakashi's ministrations. Kakashi's hand slid down firmly to play with his bellybutton, washing away the last of the soap. Then he cupped Gai's balls, taking the time to slip his fingers between the creases of his thighs.

Gai's knees felt weak! He counted backwards from 1000 in his head, trying to stay alert. Kakashi was growing impatient when Gai went silent. It seemed the harder he worked to make Gai moan, the quieter he got! He grabbed Gai's hips and spun him, pinning him to the wall, pressing his cock against Gai's. When Gai gasped at the cold wall on his back with pleasure, Kakashi pushed forward and kissed him hard, forcing his tongue down his throat. Gai groaned loud as he choked him, then explored his mouth, dipping his tongue in and out. Kakashi sucked on those succulent lips then grabbed the Gai by the back of his hair. He pulled roughly shoving his tongue deeply again when Gai groaned, grinding his cock against Gai's again! He grabbed Gai's cock and continued to pump. His other hand released his hair from the death grip abruptly, making Gai gasp as he recovered. 'Yes! Fuck yes!' Kakashi was loving this! His fingers slid down around to the crack of Gai's muscular ass, probing and tickling. Gai inhaled Kakashi's scent deeply, surrendering to the other man. He clung to Kakashi for support as his legs failed him. He loved how Kakashi smelled, all natural after sleeping or exercising. He purred, kissing up Kakashi's neck, licking, tasting, gasping as Kakashi grabbed his ass with both hands, hard, rocking their hips together. Tensing and releasing those hard, long fingers into his skin between thrusts. It was too fucking much! It hurt and Gai fucking loved it!

"More!" He whispered shyly in Kakash's ear, "Harder! P-please!" He stuttered. Kakashi moaned in reply. That hand was suddenly on his ass again, squeezing, releasing his cock. Both hands had a finger deep within him, pulling his ass upwards, fingering, sliding, arching deep within him! Then as another finger entered, one hand slid around his hip, firmly grasping both of their cocks. Gai's legs parted as his knees weekend. His head fell to Kakashi's chest, the spray of water half drowning him. He was forgetting how to breathe as Kakashi pressed in, kissing him deeply. Gai's hands scrambled behind him and he grabbed the support bar to keep from falling and Kakashi pressed a hip to the outside of Gai's thigh to support him.

"Are you still here with me, Gai-chan?" Kakashi sing-songed. Gai finally looked up as his head fell back against the wall. He called out, making Kakashi laugh at the awkwardness of it all.

"Hai, Kakashi-Sama!"

"Yeah, g'night, Gai. See you in the morning."

"Yosh!" Gai saluted again. Kakashi released their cocks and slid both hands behind Gai, grabbing his ass rough and massaging his fingers in again. Gai was barely hanging on, his eyes rolling back into his head. Kakashi knew Gai was on another planet. He wasn't fucking here. No way! Gai's mind had wandered to a zen-zone! Around him were unicorns, puppies, butterflies and rainbows! Little fairies danced and sparkled around them. He stared up at Kakashi through his lashes, searching for those beautiful, onyx and red sleepy eyes. They were the only thing keeping his soul in his body. Kakashi blushed.

Kakashi shifted, looking uncomfortable as his mental mask slid back into place. His silver locks obscured those pretty eyes. Gai looked away, accepting but disappointed. Kakashi always withdrew into hi own mind. Gai wondered if last night had been rare occurrence but here they as well. Gai would have fallen over the edge with Kakashi's smoldering intensity. He didn't want this to end just yet. He closed his eyes and pressed forward for a kiss, tasting Kakashi, letting his senses bind him here as Kakashi pushed on. As he was about to cum, Kakashi released their cocks. He dug his fingers into Gai's ass as Gai cried out from the sudden lack of friction. Then Kakashi lifted him up against the wall.

* * *

"Ka-kakashi." Gai sighed his name and moaned as Kakashi ground their hips together, hands painfully digging into Gai's hips. Gai's hands flew up to steady himself, grasping wildly, fingers clawing Kakashi's shoulders. Gai's breath hitched and he broke the kiss, gasping as Kakashi's cock ground into his ass, nearly entering him several times. The few times he felt Kakashi nearly push in was painful but made him surface to reality. The relief every time Kakashi pulled back was exhilarating and full of pleasure. Kakashi let one of Gai's ass cheeks go, sliding his fingers to his asshole once more. As Gai cried out, body tensing and relaxing from the abrupt entry of Kakashi's finger. Kakashi's other hand slid from Gai's ass around to the inside of his thigh from underneath and lifted it. He ground his cock in between Gai's thighs, massaging his thigh roughly, stretching that tight little ass as Gai's moans intensified. He pulled Gai up a little more, letting Gai's upper body lean into him and licked and sucked Gai's neck, back, shoulders, jaw. Gai was confused as he pressed his cheek to Kakashi's body, enjoying the mix of sensations. He knew Kakashi's enjoyed taking pleasure but this was strange, having Kakashi focus on him like this. Gai would have begged for such attention if he knew Kakashi would accommodate him.

Kakashi fucking loved every minute of it. Gai's body was so sensitive. He was perfectly submissive while still such an active participant. Every muscle of that hard, built body went limp except those chiseled hips still moving in time to the music. The sounds he was making? Heaven.

Kakashi dug deeper, finding the sweet spot and Gai was fucking his fingers, doing most of the work, going mad with pleasure! Kakashi chuckled darkly. Yes, he could definitely enjoy this for the rest of his life. One of Gai's hands slid to Kakashi's chest, pinching and rubbing his fingers on one nipple while he sucked the other. He bit and licked, swirling and flicking his tongue, suckling Kakashi. Fuck! Kakashi nearly came when. He heard Gai make that fucking gasp, that yell of pleasure. Gai's eyes suddenly went wide, head falling back, legs widening for Kakashi. Kakashi continued to buck and groan, their hard cocks against their abdomens, balls slapping against each other, thrashing each other. He kissed Gai deeply as Gai dug his fingers into the muscle of Kakashi's ass. He cried out in surprise as Kakashi raised him a bit higher, his cock pressing that hole! His back arched and he tried to push down onto Kakashi, eyes unfocused as his mind began to blank was in shock. He didn't expect Gai to be so willing to be taken.

Gai brought his foot up to the shower support beam and wrapped his ankle in it, barely able to summon chakra to keep his balance. Fuck it if he broke the bar or his ankle! He needed the leverage to have more of Kakashi's fucking fingers fucking him! Kakashi bit and sucked his neck, releasing the hold on that now self-supported thigh. Gai whimpered when Kakashi pulled his fingers out from behind. He whined when Kakashi put this fingers in again, sliding down his body. He pressed his shoulder against Gai's hip for support, then slid Gai's other thigh over his shoulder. Gai pressed against the wall of the shower, head bent toward Kakashi. He braced, sucking in a breath, meditating to relax. Kakashi pressed his cheek to Gai's abdomen, listening to his heart beat as he placed his thumb into Gai, slowly. At first, Gai tensed, his thigh nearly knocking Kakashi over. It fucking hurt! It was too much all at once! "Ah, 'yellow.'" He gasped when Kakashi pulled out. Gai grabbed Kakashi's wrist and held him there at his entrance.

Kakashi made eye contact, half his face hiding as he kissed Gai's stomach. He gave a call sign again. 'Status report.' Gai gave one back, 'Situation secure.' "This feels weird, when you enter but I," he looked up, weighing his words, "I like it when you pull out it out." Kakashi paused, then smiled up softly, rubbing circles in Gai's hip and thigh.

"Good." He paused again, "If you want we can try again and if you don't like it we can stop." Gai gave a sharp nod and a grunt in agreement. Kakashi waited for a moment, looking softly up at Gai. He really was so beautiful when he stayed quiet. Kakashi slid his hand slowly up Gai's thigh once more. "I'm going to press in again, ok?" Gai nodded a few times and took a deep breath bracing. "Try to relax." This time, he also slid beneath Gai and pushed his tongue beneath his balls. Gai gasped softly and held his breath. Kakashi did it again. This time when he pushed his thumb in, Gai bore down slightly, cooing in agony and pleasure. Kakashi pushed in softly and drew out agonizingly slow, smiling as Gai's eyes rolled back in his head. He pulled his thumb out and began to lick Gai's puckered entrance. After a minute, Gai sighed in exasperation.. "Kakashi. I, I don't, I don't like your tongue there, but, if you like this, I'd enjoy doing it to you."

"Later, Gai, when you're ready." Gai nodded. He groaned deeply as Kakashi inserted his thumb again. Gai angled his hips to get the right spot and Kakashi teased him, pulling out his thumb all the way. He rubbed his asshole roughly then pressed in again, this time suckling Gai's balls, prodding them with his tongue. Gai jumped, crushing Kakashi's cheeks with his thighs, "Oh fuck!" He cried out and Kakashi repeated the action. "Holy fucking Kage!" Gai gasped, collapsing against the wall. Kakashi laughed again.

"My, such a filthy mouth you've got their, Gai. It doesn't suit you." Gai scowled and Kakashi pressed again and again and Gai thrusted so hard he nearly knocked Kakashi's teeth out as he bucked.

Gai was panting, begging Kakashi to stop as he grabbed that mop of silver hair. He wanted to shove his cock down Kakashi's throat as ye lost all self control. "Kakashi, don't! Don't fucking move!" His legs spread wider as he gasped and panted for breath, head thrown back. It was too much! His thighs and legs quivered and Kakashi couldn't help but join in when Gai began to laugh. He rubbed Gai's asshole hard and Gai grit his teeth choking back a cry. "Kakashi! Did, I hurt you?" Kakashi chuckled softly, a merry laugh in his voice as it rumbled.

"I'm fine, Gai. Maybe we should take this to the bedroom, before you break your ankle?" Gai paused for a moment trying to remember his bearings. He nodded and Kakashi helped him off the wall. He turned and pressed his face to the corner of the shower, arms drawn in to brace himself. He was still panting heavily. Kakashi hugged Gai as he shivered.

"You okay, Gai?" Gai nodded. Kakashi waited for him. He backed up slowly and washed himself then massaged Gai's back with the soap suds, followed by his ass and thighs. Gai moaned, arching into Kakashi's touch. "Okay?" Kakashi whispered in his ear again, embracing Gai once more

"Hn. I have never been better, rival." He smiled confidently like he just accepted a challenge. Kakashi was weary but smiled back happily over Gai's shoulder. "Kakashi, I am ready. Please, do it again." Kakashi hesitated, then left the shower for a new bottle of oil. The last one was trashed after last night's encounter. He approached Gai slowly, fingers trailing softly up his thighs. Gai looked like he was prepping his mind for a blood sample. Kakashi turned up the radio before re-entering the shower stall.

Kakashi sighed softly, "I will go slow, Gai. Try to relax. Don't forget, we can stop at any time and I won't judge you." Gai nodded. He slid his hands all over Gai, rubbing the oil in. The bathroom was thankfully still warm from the hot shower. Kakashi was glad for the glass doors that trapped heir heat in. When Gai returned to being puddy in Kakashi's hands, he trailed kisses across Gai's shoulders and down his back. The kisses became firm, playful licks. Gai melded between Kakashi's body and the shower wall. His body began to arch and grind in time with the radio. As if in a trance. His ass pressed against Kakashi and Kakashi slid his finger firmly up and down Gai's ass crack. He massaged his back with the other hand, slowly up and down, letting Gai get used to his presence. When Gai sighed in relaxation, Kakashi pressed his thumb to his asshole, rubbing in small circles before pressing in. Gai gasped sharply the sighed in pleasure. Kakashi stilled his thumb and let Gai adjust.

"How is this?" He kissed Gai's shoulder and pressed his cheek against him, boxing him in against the corner of the shower. Gai breathed deeply before wiggling experimentally.

"Good. Weird, I think but not unpleasant." Gai's brows furrowed and Kakashi gently stroked his forehead pulling his wet bangs from his face, "It's good." Gai stuck his arm out to the side, giving Kakashi a thumbs up and that toothy grin. He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into Kakashi. "I'm ready." Kakashi tiled Gai's chin towards him and kissed him deeply before pulling back his thumb and pressing in again. Gai stilled, unresponsive to Kakashi's tongue. Kakashi released his lips, suckling his chin, jaw and his shoulder instead. Gai holding his breath and Kakashi did it again as Gai shivered.

"You're doing good, Gai. Just breathe." He smiled softly, God, Gai was so fucking tight! Kakashi wondered if he had ever bottomed before! God, the way Gai moved those hips in time with Kakashi's thrusts, he must be a real good fuck. Gai breathed softly, meditating, eyes still closed tightly. Thinking back, Kakashi didn't mind being vulnerable and open to Gai last night. It had felt really good. "Gai?" He whispered softly into Gai's ear. Gai gave a distracted, "Hmm?"

"Last night. I, I don't like feeling vulnerable." Gai grunted to show he was listening, "You know I won't talk about it but it was nice so, thank you."

They smiled warmly, in silence, each in their own headspace. Gai stayed quiet, only his steady panting let Kakashi know he was alive. His breath hitched as Kakashi picked up the pace. He pulled Gai gently to him and began to pump his cock. Gai's head rolled back to his shoulder and he kissed the darker man, hard, pressing his cock between those delicious thighs. Gai began to pant louder, moaning occasionally as their mouths opened in their kiss, tongues thrashing. Kakashi was pulling Gai against him as they thrusted wildly. Gai tensed as if in pain each time Kakashi thrusted his hips forward, thumb digging into Gai's ass. He pulled back and inserted his index stretching Gai and Gai cried out, body shaking. His kisses stopped responding and his eyes squeezed tightly. Kakashi pulled back, releasing Gai's cock and pulling him into a hug. "Gai?"

"Hnn?"

"Are you with me?" Gai sighed and looked away to the wall at his side. Kakashi pressed onx "Talk to me. You aren't enjoying his as much as I am." Gah stilled, then pulled away. Kakashi removed his hand from Gai's body and Gai gasped loudly in agony. His eyes clamped shut but he had a huge smile on his face. He pressed his hands against the wall for support and took a minute or so before answering.

"It's like training, Rival. I can endure this." Kakashi paused, startled. That was awkward,

"Well, yes and no. You need to look underneath the underneath, Gai." Gai's brows furrowed, his lips pouted in thought.

"I won't enjoy hurting you, Gai. Not unless it gives you pleasure and this, is not working for either of us." Silence stretched between them and he grabbed a towel from off the top of the shower door for Gai. He wrapped it around him and dried his hands on in before hugging Gai tightly. Kakashi's arm felt wet and he realized Gai was crying.

"I'm sorry, rival. I have failed you."

"What? No, Gai! If you aren't enjoying this, tell me and we can stop or do something you like." He choked back his emotions before accidentally saying those three little words. Kakashi gathered his thoughts and tried again, "We are equals. You may drive me crazy at times but you will never disappoint me." He tilted Gai's chin until Gai met his gaze and smiled softly. "Bed?" Gai paused, looking away and then nodded. When Kakashi turned to lead him away, Gai grabbed his wrist, then lead it back to his cock.

"No. Not bed." He looked at Kakashi sternly, brows furrowed as Kakashi raised a curious eyebrow. "I want to try again, here." He grabbed Kakashi's hips and pulled him back, kissing him hard with determination. Gai twisted his tongue and Kakashi forced his tongue into that wicked mouth. They rocked back and forth and Gai grasped for the bottle of oil. He dropped it, on purpose then slid down, taking Kakashi into his mouth by surprise, sucking down deep and hard. Kakashi's hands flew up to his own hair and he stepped back, pressing into the wall. "Oh shit oh shit!" Gai opened his jaw further, angling his head. Kakashi tried to pull back and Gai pressed on, 's hips back his hands and shoulder to keep him from thrusting. He wiggled his ass, tightened his abs and repressed his gag reflex, taking Kakashi back into his throat. "Fuck. Red! Red!" Kakashi could feel Gai gagging, his throat contracting as Gai's tongue waved and prodded under the head of his cock, twisting as he pulled back then thrust forward again, swallowing. Kakashi put his hands in Gai's silky, ink black hair and pulled Gai up and off his cock! Gai resisted, choking him down. "Fuck! Ah, Gai, ah! Ah! Fucking son of a mother hugger! Ah! Fuck!" He growled loudly, screwing his eyes shut as he rammed his cock down Gai's throat, "You idiot! I'm going to cum down your fucking throat! Stop!"

Kakashi tucked his hands behind himself and fingered his own ass, thrusting hard and slow into Gai's hungry mouth, wrestling his own self control before he pulled his hair out. He watched as Gai stared at him through those thick, black lashes. Kakashi was breathless, choking for air. He could feel Gai choke and retch, body twisting and bucking,but could only watch that hot fucking body from afar. Then he felt Gai's intrusive fingers joining his own! He threw his head back against the wall. "You have to fucking stop!" 'Or I may hurt you!' Kakashi slapped Gai's shoulder repeatedly, tapping out. Gai ignored him so he reached over and slapped his ass, hard! Gai just moaned louder, sending shivers down Kakashi's shaft. He did it again and again, his other hand reached Gai's asshole and he pumped his fingers within him. Gai could make him lose control again! This time he may not be able to stop! His eye opened and the sharingan swirled to life. Gai licked his balls as he hit the base, choking again. He slid back as he felt Kakashi's balls tighten on his tongue and his cock began to vibrate. He drank Kakashi down, pausing to taste the bitter-sweet substance filling his mouth. Somehow he swallowed it down, finding it easier than having to deal with the taste. He finally pulled off, sucking back with a loud pop! Kakashi could feel the saliva as Gai pulled off, thick and creamy. He shut his eyes tightly and pulled his hair over his left eye.

"Fucking idiot!" Kakashi slipped down the wall to his ass, balls smacking onto the floor painfully, his legs stretching out at odd angles around Gai. Gai laughed at him, a smug smile on his face. Kakashi choked in some air and began to laugh as well. His cock was so swollen he didn't want it to be touched anymore! "Ah!" He was still panting,"You idiot! You want me to put you in a genjutsu?" Gai leaned forward and kissed Kakashi hard, shutting him up.

"I thought I already was under your spell, Kakashi."

* * *

After a few minutes of rest and making out, Gai crawled into Kakashi's lap. Kakashi rubbed his hips gently, his cock digging into that sweet ass once more. He lost himself in the moment, thrusting up. Gai cried out waking Kakashi from his stupor. Gai curled his hands into Kakashi's chest and rubbed himself all over Kakashi's cock, dancing on it. Kakashi growled, pulling back to watch Gai's expression as he slid his middle finger inside him and curled it. Gai stiffened, moaning as he sucked in a deep breath. He relaxed his head on Kakashi's shoulder and rode each and everyone of of Kakashi's movements. "Oh fuck, Gai. I want you so bad." Gai looked up from Kakashi's shoulder suddenly. Gai blushed heavily, looking away in stilled his fingers and Gai's eyes returned to his, a hand coming down to his wrist. Kakashi knew that meant to continue. He looked away again, the shame still on his face. He wanted Kakashi but he could not ask. 'Treat me gently. Fuck me roughly. Love me!'

"So take me." Kakashi knew what Gai needed. Gai was sensitive, passionate, emotional. He did need to treat this like interrogation training it seemed, if only for Gai's sake. He hugged Gai and brought him to his feet, then turned him around. Once Gai slid his hands up the wall and pressed against it, relaxed himself, secure in his state of mind, Kakashi turned the shower back on ad massaged him again. Gai cried out, arching into his touch as Kakashi licked his back again. He already missed those hands all over him. Gai's eyes rolled back in his head and he laid his forehead against the cool wall. "Keep doing that! Lick me like that! I fucking love it!" He arched, no longer acting like a blushing bride. Kakashi smiled, then quickly turned Gai around. Gai looked at him with shock. Kakashi was such a fucking tease!

It was his turn to please Gai now. If he ever wanted a chance at that sweet, obviously virgin ass, he'd have to relax Gai completely. When he started, he didn't want to have to stop if Gai got tense again. He looked up at Gai and gestured with his eyes to Gai's thick, dark cock, swollen just for him. He then slid forward and took that juicy head between his lips, tongue sliding out to lick Gai's precum. He tongued the slit as Gai gasped, then went to town. This time, when he pressed his thumb to Gai's pre-slicked hole, Gai pressed back, taking himself on it as his ass ground down in tight circles. 'Good.' Kakashi thought to himself, 'He is enjoying this now.' Gai slipped his fingers into that course silver hair and tugged gently each time Kakashi devoured him. Now Kakashi successfully had 3 fingers inside that tight, puckered little hole. Gai seized a little and began to shiver, legs shaking, abdomen contracting into a crunch. He nearly doubled over Kakashi with a gasp. As Kakashi sucked and drew from Gai's cock like a thirsty man. Gai suddenly got quieter again. His breathing slowed to where Kakashi could barely hear him. Either Gai sent his mind on a trip to the zen-zone again or he was very close. When he met Gai's gaze, lips against Gai's pelvis, Gai's eyes scrunched up, balls tightening. Kakashi couldn't lick his balls or do any of those other fucking tricks like Gai, you know, the ones Gai knew for some strange, unknown reason but he felt Gai's approaching orgasm. He slid his hands gently up and down Gai's thighs, squeezing firmly. He paused, coaxing Gai to remember to breathe. Gai forced himself up and down harder on Kakashi's fingers, clenching his ass, thighs grabbing onto Kakashi's head as he swung a thigh over his shoulders. He watched Kakashi, gritting his teeth as his eyes begged and pleaded.

"Don't! Stop!" He moaned out and Kakashi furrowed his brows. Was that, 'Don't stop?' Or Don't, stop!" Kakashi traced the symbol "Green." On Gai's thigh and Gai squeezed his shoulder. When he had Kakashi's gaze again, he gave a sign. 'Move in.' His eyes fluttered closed as he panted, trying to draw his cock away from that perfect mouth he was buried in. The more he pulled away the more he was pressing herself harder onto Kakashi's fingers. Kakashi had four fingers in there somehow and was nearly fisting Gai before he realized it. He surprised himself at Gai's newfound physical compliance. Gai was drooling and though his cock was hard, he seemed to be distant, meditating again.

Kakashi's eyes creased happily and he let Gai's cock to slip from his mouth. Gai cried out with relief. Kakashi was torturing him so sweetly. He gasped harshly, one eye barely open as he watched Kakashi, ass still clenched around those fingers. Kakashi tilted his head gently and kissed Gai's cock, then his abdomen and belly button. He kissed back and forth along his pelvic bone and hip, watching Gai lovingly. Gai stared at him intently, not speaking, hands bracing the wall and belly tight with arousal. "Kakashi," he rasped between breaths, "Let me cum. Please!" He looked away as he begged. Yes! That was all Kakashi wanted to hear as he leaned in again, "Wait!" Gai grabbed his shoulders and stilled. He straightened his legs, removing his thigh from Kakashi's shoulder. He pulled off of Kakashi's fingers with a sharp intake of breath. Kakashi's gut hit the floor, his heart sinking into his stomach like he would shit it out. Was Gai backing out when they had come this far?

"Tell me what you need, Gai." It was a whisper, pleading really. Gai furrowed his brows, staring at the ceiling and Kakashi watched Gai's toes curl and unfurl. When Gai finally spike, Kakashi startled.

"Fuck me." Whe. kakashi stayed silent, he demanded, "Now!"

Kakashi's head snapped up before his gaze followed a moment later. Gai was certainly prepared enough now, physically. Where was he mentally, emotionally? He hooked his hands under Kakashi's armpits and tugged him up into a deep, slow kiss. Yes! Kakashi was convinced. There was no tension in Gai's body now as it melded to his. Still, as much as he wanted to get into Gai's sweet, tight ass, he would wait until Gai was absolutely sure. Gai broke the kiss this time. He turned, put his hands to the wall confidently. He gave Kakashi a thumbs up and pressed back into him against him. "Just, be patient with me. Go slowly." Kakashi grunted a reply.

"I promise." At this, they both stilled. Kakashi hated to make promises he couldn't keep and he broke his own rule yesterday. Gai straightened slightly with unease.

"I know you will not intentionally harm me, Kakashi, even if you are a masochist." Kakashi chuckled this time, kissing Gai on the shoulder.

"Let me bring you close again, Gai. It will feel better that way." He bent down between Gai's legs and turned awkwardly under him, accommodating him. Gah sighed deeply, as Kakashi's hot breath engulfed him, thumb pulsing once more. This time when Gai came close, Kakashi stopped and got to his feet. Gai got into position again and Kakashi stroked Gai's cock gently, lining himself up. "This may hurt. Ready?." He spoke softly in Gai's ear, stroking himself as he mentally prepared for this. It had been so long since he had a desire to sleep with anyone. He doubted his skills for a moment until Gai gave him the signal to go ahead.

* * *

Kakashi pressed in, barely getting it right the first few times as he searched for Gai's tight hole. He picked up the pace on Gai's cock, holding firmly. He pressed his thumb in first to desensitize Gai and to get the right angle, then drew back before pushing in. They both gasped and Gai tensed as Kakashi held his hips fast. Fuck, Gai was so fucking tight! He hit an immediate wall of resistance. He took a deep breath and rubbed circles into Gai's hips, then rubbed up and down his back just as firmly. Gai gave a signal and Kakashi willingly pushed again. Gai tried to pull off and Kakashi went with him, trying to remain in position. He didn't want to hurt him. Gai gave a signal weakly, gasping harshly for air. 'Hold position.' Kakashi hugged him tight. Gai breathed deeply as Kakashi licked his back, neck and shoulders, firm, hard, slow. He relaxed back, pushing onto Kakashi before crying out in pain. "Gai. Don't push yourself so hard." He scraped his teeth on Gai's back and Gai moaned in pleasure, pressing his shoulders to Kakashi's chest. "Here, let me help. If this doesn't work, we can stop, okay?" Gai nodded and Kakashi gave him a minute to relax. This was taking too fuxkinf long for Gai and he was afraid of changing his mind. Gai was no fucking quitter!

"Fuck, just move, Kakashi!" Gai growled, "It burns!" Kakashi leaned forward and turned off the shower. He reached for the oil on the shelf and poured some onto Gai's back, massaging it into his ass crack. He rubbed the oil in circles with his thumbs into Gai's ass and back. Then he redirected their pelvises , leading Gai with his hands into position, pulling his ass out towards himself. He instructed Gai on how to bending his knees, how to brace the impact.

"Okay. Gai. I'm going to move now but you need to do me a favour, yeah?"  
"Anything, Kakashi." Kakashi smiled at Gai's confidence.  
"Ok, this will sound disgusting and feel weird but bear down like you are taking a shit." Gai tensed.  
"Excuse me, rival?" Had he heard that correctly?

"You heard me, Gai. Shit." Gai tried to relax as he took a deep breath. He nodded, hands on the wall, elbows bent to brace. He bore down like Kakashi said. Kakashi slapped his ass, hard, rubbing it roughly. It distracted Gai enough for Kakashi to finally break him in. He did it again and Gai swore at him! Then Gai cried out loud as Kakashi slapped his ass and slammed his cock inside him all the way! Gai screamed in pain as Kakashi's cock felt like it was tearing him apart! Kakashi slapped his ass again and rubbed, pulling out and slamming in hard again! Gai's eyes were bulging our f his head as finally, Kakashi's cock hit that sweet spot again and pain turned into pleasure! He laughed and moaned at the next slaps to his ass. Kakashi drew back slowly, then Gai cried out hard and abrupt again as his shoulder hit the wall. Gai collapsed, panting harshly and Kakashi paused for a moment, adjusting their position. Gai's shoulder and cheek remained pressed to the wall, legs totally dependant on Kakashi for support. He gasped harshly, eyes wide and mind blank. Kakashi took a deep breath, centering himself and leaned his head back. God, Gai was so fucking tight it hurt! It felt so fucking good and Gai did not give any indication he wanted to stop. Infact, when Kakashi didn't move again, Gai wiggled his ass slightly with impatience. He pressed back, demanding Kakashi move and impaled himself, a spasm wringing Kakashi's cock raw. Kakashi fought the stars behind his eyes. He was so fucking deep in Gai he could feel every cramp in his abdomen and knew Gai had to be uncomfortable. He pulled out to the head of his cock. At the same time, Gai growled, 'move,' Kakashi said, 'push.'

Kakashi slammed his hips forward, balls slapping loudly against Gai's. This time didn't stop or slow down. He wanted to be gentle as Gai cried out in agony but he couldn't hold back. Gai was grateful for Kakashi's urgency. It hurt when that thick, hard cock slammed in but felt so fucking fulfilling when he nearly pulled out before slamming back in again. He mind battled with the sensation of being emptied and filled, craving the pain! Kakashi built up a steady pace before slowing when he felt Gai's body responding. Gai was getting close. Gai ducked his head, shoulders to the wall. He quiet hissed and sighed with an occasional moan, the water half drowning him as it rinsed down his back and neck. He felt embarrassed at the sounds he made, occasionally squealing like a pig for Kakashi as the paler man grunted and sighed above him. He slid one hand to Gai's shoulder, firmly grounding him to reality, the other steadied his hip.

Gai could see the ocean's waves crashing around them on a sunset beach, his mind drifting as Kakashi rocked him like the ocean. Fuck this was like intense training. He was panting and sobbing and counting thrusts in his head as his body braved Kakashi's movements. He took all of the other jounin's weight, legs spasming and body comforting to accommodate the pleasure. He reached down, grabbing his ankles, bending over so his back hit the wall, nose nearly to the floor, water rinsing through his hair on one side, into his nose from his chin on the other. He could hear himself begin to cry from pleasure, laughing, occasionally screaming as Kakashi hit that fucking spot inside him! He reached his hands back and grabbed Kakashi's forearms. Kakashi was more than willing to oblige the silent request.

Gai held his breath repeatedly as he came close, clenching Kakashi's cock tightly inside of him! Kakashi released one of Gai's arms and wrapped his fingers around Gai's coxk, jerking slowly, teasingly soft as he fucked hard and fast. It wasn't enough! Gai could never get enough! His heart pounded in his ears as Kakashi leaned against him, pulling him up to his full height. Gai moaned, panting, his body numb with pleasure! He didn't want Kakashi to stop! He was afraid he would stop! "Don't stop! Please!" He begged in formal Japanese. His back arched and his nipples pleasantly rubbed against the cold wall. Kakashi turned back on the shower and Gai gasped at the water hitting his skin. Kakashi slid his hands above his head and pinned it with one hand there. He pulled up Gai's thigh, supporting it as he jerked Gai off with that hand. He began slamming again, growling, nibbling and savouring Gai's neck and shoulder. "Fuck me harder! Fuck my ass with that big fucking cock!" He mumbled incoherently between sobs and cries "Fuckmefuckmefuckme!" Gai was begging and screaming for Kakashi to fuck him hard. He cried yes after every hard slap and squeeze of his redding ass. Yes! This was everything Kakashi had ever wanted! He slammed his hips hard and slow, followed by three quick thrusts and a long pause, grinding deeply before drawing back slowly and diving in again. Gai was sighing, breath ragged and voice inaudible, his forehead rested against his arms. He went boneless as Kakashi continued, occasionally crying out on those hard thrusts! Sobbing when Kakashi pulled on the long draw.

They lost track of time. Gai felt so full it hurt to come so he held back, afraid of the intensity of his approaching orgasm. Kakashi refused to come before Gai, pacing himself but trying to push Gai over the edge. Gai's mouth had fallen open, drool dripping down his neck, eyes clenched tightly. His glutes, abs, thighs and calves tensed with each impact. His arms ached from being a springboard. He understood Kakashi's vulnerability, now. The inability to let go and enjoy this. He openly moaned like a whore, accepting that Kakashi would not judge him for this. He wanted to be Kakashi's little slut. He wanted him to turn him inside out and tear him apart! Kakashi's hand slid from his hands to his neck and he tugged Gai back by his hair, kissing him hard. Stars burst behind his eyes as Kakashi let go, hand slipping to his throat, choking him lightly. Gai relaxed into the sensations, going quiet,embracing the pleasant pain as Kakashi growled and sunk his teeth into him like an animal.

Fuck he was close! So fucking close. He needed release. His muscles were straining from fatigue. He had cramps in his calves and lower back. His tailbone felt like it was breaking. He wanted Kakashi to cum in himz to fill his hole with his hot cum! He needed more! "Bed!" Gai began to cry as the world darkened around him, emotion overtaking him. He didn't want to feel weak beneath Kakashi but he loved letting Kakashi abuse his body. Kakashi felt so fucking good inside of him! Gai felt powerful. He knew he was keeping Kakashi from release. He knew Kakashi was holding out to please him. He knew he had the power to stop this at any time. Being Kakashi's love slave was put bliss. It was too fucking good! "Take me to bed!" He couldn't breathe! He was going to faint! Kakashi released his hands and pulled him back to relax in his arms, withdrawing. "Not yet!" Gai reached back, wrapping his raised knee around Kakashi's waist, drawing him in. "First, come with me!"

He clawed at Kakashi's hip and bucked back,throwing himself against Kakashi and the wall. He forced himself back against Kakashi, pressing a foot to the shower wall as he used Kakashi as a dildo. Kakashi grasped his throat tighter and Gai's mouth became more vulgar. "I want to be your fuck-doll. I want you to fuck me until I cry for you to stop!" He bucked back against Kakashi and up into his own hand, cum spraying in ropes all over himself, the shower washing it away as Kakashi massaged him rubbing it into his stomach. Kakashi released Gai's throat and hugged him tightly to the wall. He continued to Gai's cock as Gai grunted and moaned in a trance. He dug his fingers into Gai's hips and thighs, squeezing, scratching, fuckinf him harder and faster. He could hear their bodies slam as Gai leaned his head against his shoulder, taking all of him, still forcing himself back every time Kakashi pressed forward. When Gai finally relaxed into him, sated, he pinched Gai's nipples and Gai came again, harder, taking Kakashi with him. They slunk to the floor, both writhing against each other until they came down off their high, together.

* * *

This time, Gai awoke, naked, disoriented, his asshole pleasantly or perhaps unpleasantly, bruised. His hips and thighs also burned in agony. Kami, must have been some workout! Oh fuck! There was a warm body pressed against him, a head of course hair tickling his chest. He blinked awake and wondered if that lady's cat was hiding from a team of genin doing a d-rank mission again. He petted softly and realized it was Kakashi's head on him. Kakashi grumbled and pulled the covers over his head. Little shurikens covered the blanket. Okay, so this was Kakashi's double bed.

He remembered kissing Kakashi sloppily on the shower floor, body completely wrecked. He wondered if Kakashi knew that last night, no, this morning, was his first as a bottom. Kakashi was so experienced and so patient. Gai was jealous now of Kakashi's past lovers. As if on cue, Kakashi sighed deeply in his sleep, pulling Gai closer. Gai rolled to his side, letting Kakashi pull his back to his chest. Gai smiled. None of it mattered, so long as Kakashi kept him just like this. He would gladly accept Kakashi's detachment and be an eternal, exclusive, friend with benefits to the future hokage. He loved taking turns with Kakashi, loved taking Kakashi's cock as much as he loved to suck him off. He loved Kakashi fro. The day he defended him at five years old. He was glad he risked everything and he hoped Kakashi could be just as happy. Kakashi grumbled softly, "Well, Good talk, Gai."

* * *

When they awoke again, they were summoned to the hokage's office. Gai had a funny limp and could barely stand up. Tsunade was trying to fill them in on the upcoming war and noticed that Gai just could not focus. Gai covered, explaining that Kakashi had used 1000 Years of Pain on him during a spar. Kakashi deadpanned at him, "I'm sorry, Gai. I guess I shouldn't be poking 30 year old men in the butt." Gai's jaw dropped open and he refused to speak for the rest of the meeting.

Fin.


End file.
